


【柱扉】残次品守则

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Summary: 封建余孽abo
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 封建余孽abo

1.

扉间一直都知道自己有个兄弟，一个比他大不了多少，名叫千手柱间的兄长。在他再次见到对方之前，兄长这个概念一直都是模糊而遥远的，既不对他产生影响，也跟他的生活并无多少联系。

二十年前他跟母亲一起离开了千手家——母亲带他离开了千手家，那时候他年仅三岁，刚刚建立了自我的认知，刚刚对家庭的亲密关系有了浅薄的概念，然后就被剥夺了千手的姓氏，脱离了这个复杂而庞大的家族。原本扉间就是在前千手夫人失宠之后才出生的孩子，他长得几乎和母亲一模一样，看起来单薄，看起来无害，看起来“根本不可能分化成Alpha”，让父亲在断掉最后的念想时几乎没有犹豫。彼时他不知道自己的生活发生了怎样的变化，童年的记忆模糊不清，虽然也听母亲讲述过，但从未有过一丝真实感，直到现在，二十三岁的他重新回到千手老宅时才有了清晰的认知，这是他曾经拥有过而后又失去的一切。

不久之前他得知了父亲过世的消息，兄长继承了千手家成为了新的族长，说实话这个消息并没有让他产生任何感触，不管是父亲还是家族都已经是被淡忘的概念罢了，但眼下的生活却逼得他不得不指望这个没有什么感情的家族，母亲的身体状况和他的个人情况都不允许他们继续以前的生活了，个人情况具体是指正如当时族人们所猜想的那样，他并没有分化成alpha，而个不折不扣的Omega，两个单身的Omega独自生活本身就是不被允许的，更何况其中一个还如此年轻。母亲比他更早考虑到这一点，与其指望他们能漂泊在外独善其身还不如今早找到可以庇护他们的alpha，一个足够安全的alpha。

“您为什么确定兄长...一定会是alpha”扉间曾经问过母亲，他不知道母亲和孩子之前存在的联系是否真的有人们说的那么邪乎。  
“因为柱间也是我儿子”风韵犹在的女人笑着回答了她的二儿子，那时扉间太小了，他并不记得兄长小时候就表现出的夸张的反抗欲望和一切符合alpha的品质。  
“您是他母亲也就算了，为什么确定他一定会接纳我？”  
“因为柱间也是你哥哥”  
这句话连母亲也没有十足的底气，他们毕竟离开太久了，柱间是又佛间抚养长大的孩子，接受了他的教育，继承了千手家族，他是否会变成一个跟父亲一样的男人她并不知道。扉间点了点头没说话，下意识摸了摸自己的后颈，并不指望柱间能接纳母亲的同时还顺带捎上一个到了适婚年龄却迟迟不结婚的弟弟。当然，他还是会顺从母亲的意思，她的身体算不上多好，当年为了千手佛间无理的要求接连生下了他和柱间两兄弟，间隔太短落下了病根，回到千手家至少扉间不用再过多担心她的身体。某种程度上而言扉间其实是恨父亲的，那个男人有所有alpha都有的强势通病，总是对权势太执着，而对所有其他的东西太随意，父亲死后，那份恨意又多多少少转移到了早都没什么印象的兄长身上。

让已经被休掉二十年的Omega重新回到夫家听起来简直是天方夜谭，但正如母亲所说那个名叫千手柱间的男人不假思索就答应了下来，尽管母亲寄出的信中完全没有提及扉间的存在，分别了这么久之后她也不敢完全相信自己的儿子还保留有童年时期的天真和善良。  
“这.....这是扉间吗？”  
所谓的兄长在门口迎接母亲，在看到同行的他时思索了一会，然后不太确定地叫出了他的名字。  
“居然还记得吗？”母亲也有些吃惊，在她最糟糕的预测里柱间应该对他们母子  
都没什么印象，并且行为举止就像一个冷漠的佛间会做的那样，但幸好，她的大儿子很热情，似乎对她回家这件事十分迫不及待。  
“当然记得”大大咧咧的年轻族长似乎是想拍拍弟弟的肩膀，然后被扉间不着痕迹地躲开了，即便他们是亲兄弟柱间也不该在大庭广众之下碰他，柱间可能以为他是个beta，因此对他的同行没有发表任何看法，这样最好，减少了很多不必要的麻烦。扉间表现的得体又疏远，他们之间经过二十年的空白已经变得十分陌生，而这个名叫千手柱间的男人，即便离他还有二十米远也能感觉到到这个男人是个非常强大的Alpha，仅仅是站在他身边就已经有了巨大的压迫感。扉间始终以一种过分淡然的态度跟在母亲身后，他的视线压得很低，只看着面前那一段路，其他随行的族人对他们母子的态度并不友好，这原本算的上是一件不大不小的丑闻，可柱间拉着母亲热情又亲切地不断地叫着“妈妈”，他的态度十分明了，所有人只能碍于柱间的面子忍受着。此外柱间和母亲都没有提起过扉间，就好像他不在那儿一样，莫名其妙就跟着人群一起进了千手家，对此扉间不得不感谢他，他还不想被发现自己是族长的亲弟弟，一个处在适婚年龄用来联姻再合适不过的单身Omega，柱间不提就没有别人敢提，二十年的时光没有让他的兄长成长为一个彻底的混蛋，谢天谢地。

扉间不记得千手族地是什么样子，但是他听见母亲赞赏了它如今的规模，就好像还对它怀有什么感情一样，他瞥了一眼走在前面的男人，柱间已经没有了他记忆力的影子，除过他们明明性别不同却仍有血缘带来的相似味道的信息素之外，他们看起来不像是会有什么关系的人，甚至长得都不像。他思考着，略微有些走神，直到柱间停了下来，而他差点直直撞上去，幸好没有，扉间不想表现出任何的失礼，更不希望明明跟他同父同母却享受了截然不同生活的兄长会因此对他有什么看法，如果非要下一个定义，扉间讨厌被轻视，尤其是被alpha轻视。

“虽然很抱歉妈妈以前的住处被改造了，不过它变成了族里大部分单身Omega的住所，所以...嗯...还不算太糟？”柱间说着，将他们带到主院的一侧，这并不是专门为Omega设立的独立院落，它只不过是大院子里单独划出的一片区域，事实上在这里的人有近半数都不是Omega。  
“是你做的改造吗？”母亲看起来并没有任何不悦，她也没有感到不悦的立场，毕竟早都不是千手夫人了，甚至光是儿子还愿意接纳她这个已经没么印象的母亲都应该十分感激了。  
“是....嘛....没办法啊，族里的Omega对以前的布置意见大的很呢”柱间抓了抓头，看起来有些无奈。主院里的大多是跟族长关系密切的人或是家族高层，他们对柱间这位突然回来的母亲并没有多大关注，大多数人只是好奇地看了一眼后就仿佛无事发生，似乎这位新族长做出什么事都在他们的理解范围之内。  
“意见？”前任千手夫人眨了眨眼睛，从什么时候开始Omega都可以提意见了？  
“呃，是啊。说什么总把我们单独放在一个院子里都要发霉了啊，族长大人这是自己打着光棍不够还要拉着我们一起共沉沦居心叵测啊，尤其是那些小姑娘们，伶牙俐齿的根本吵不过。”

扉间眼睁睁看着母亲的脸色红了又白，好家伙，妈妈，时代变了。

安顿两个人并不难，早在确定他们要回来的时候柱间就已经安排好了他们的住所和必需品，今天他出现的唯一目的也只是把母亲和弟弟安全接回家而已，之后就要去应付那些每个族长都会有的没完没了的应酬。

他走了也好，扉间想着，不然面对一个完全无话可说的大哥实在太尴尬，在柱间的身影完全消失在视线之内才敢放松下来，他审视着周围，从旁人的着装和姿态确定了千手家的雄厚实力绝不是徒有其表，而就是这么庞大的家族，当年硬是一点都容不下他和母亲，不是没有问过究竟发生了什么，但无论如何母亲只一口咬定是父母之间感情破裂，跟他没有关系。

扉间曾经信过，长大之后就觉得可笑，即便父母辈感情破裂，佛间大可把两个儿子都留下，一个alpha用来继承家族一个Omega用来交易联姻再合适不过，可他还是跟母亲走了，多年之后他听到坊间流传的各个版本的千手家的故事，其中有不少都指出一个白发红瞳象征着不祥的孩子才是导致千手夫妇彻底决裂的罪魁祸首，没有人知道这个不祥的孩子就是扉间，母亲从没在外提过他的姓氏，而即使回到了千手家似乎也没有人认出他就是现任族长的弟弟，佛间的保密工作做的很好，甚至或许他们都以为柱间的弟弟已经死了。

“至少你安全了”

他听见母亲这么说，刚刚泛起波澜的情绪又立刻沉淀了下去，在自身安全都不能保证的情况下他竟然还有闲心思考千手家旧闻。

“你大哥.....在外就不要叫他大哥了，就像别人一样称呼他族长大人吧，私下里你可以问问他”她叮嘱道，扉间心不在焉地应下来，事实上他觉得自己根本不会主动跟柱间说话，严格来说他们何止是不太熟，几乎就不认识，没话可讲，其次他也不觉得自己有什么跟柱间单独接触的必要。

“您早点休息吧，今天走了很多路”他说道，自从迈过二十岁之后仿佛就以夸张的速度迅速衰竭下去，没有那么多精力维持清醒，也没有那么多睡眠让他放松神经，失眠和身体上的小麻烦在缓慢透支他，妈妈是对的，他们不能再向以前那样生活了。

“好”她点了点头，看着自己忧心忡忡的小儿子，大概能猜到他在烦恼什么，“不要再想了，扉间，你大哥现在是族长，他不会有太多时间过来的。”她安慰着，理由听起来非常合理而有说服力，她知道扉间无法不畏惧每个Omega注定被安排好的命运，正如当年的自己一样，但幸好柱间似乎并不是个多么细腻敏锐的人。

结果事实证明母亲也并不总能猜对，要说作为一个大家族的族长，千手柱前看起来可有点太闲了。

太闲了，扉间皱着眉头看到今天第二次在院子里瞎晃悠的柱间想着。

真是太闲了。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

正午的时候柱间仍然没有离开，扉间趴在在二层阁楼的窗户边兴致缺缺地看着不知道在干什么的族长大人。

他们已经安顿下来了两天，柱间从没来过，或者说，他会在院子里跟母亲聊天，但从没走进过他们的房子，看起来他这个粗枝大叶的兄长还是知道点alpha礼数的，即使身为族长的他想走到哪个omega屋里都合理可行。

柱间还站在那里，现在扉间确定了他在等人。院门口走进来一个穿着繁杂族服的白发女人，她左右各牵着一个孩子，似乎是走的有些赶，孩子们一路小跑跟在她身边。扉间静静看着他们，看着柱间弯下身子管那个陌生女人叫“母上”，看着那两个孩子扑在他身上，抱着腰喊“哥哥”。

这是佛间在休掉母亲之后再娶的女人，他感到难以遏制的愤怒，千手佛间那个自欺欺人的男人，再娶时竟然还找跟母亲这么像的女人。而千手柱间就这么轻易地接受了她，放下了他的生母和亲兄弟，毫无芥蒂地爱着跟他同父异母的其他孩子。

“那不是柱间的错，当时他才四岁”母亲不知道什么时候走到了他身边，扉间意识到了自己的失态，他后退了一步不再看他们，  
“抱歉妈妈，我只是没法不去想这一切对您多不公平”他低下头，命运对楼下那些人而言不过是回荡的钟摆，滴滴答答，但对于他们而言则是毫不留情的重锤，轻易敲碎了所有的退路。  
“命运原本就不公平”她叹了口气，被太多的波折磨平棱角，自幼时嫁入千手家之后她所拥有的就只有无数个守则和omega的本分，而悲哀的是她的小儿子也不可避免走上一样的道路。

女人似乎有事，将孩子交给柱间就匆忙离开了，扉间关上了窗户，他还是无法接受，在他甚至不能被任何人知道身份的时候那两个小鬼肆无忌惮享受着他兄长的爱，这并不是说他需要柱间对他更热情点，事实上现在这样刚刚好，他还没有说服自己放下对柱间的成见，只不过别人拥有的总是在提醒他所失去的。

alpha似乎都跟小孩子不太对付，扉间靠在床边的墙壁上，听到楼下没过多久就传来柱间的鬼叫声，那两个小鬼不知道在对他做什么惨无人道的事情能让一族之长当众鬼嚎成这个样子，他有些好奇，想看看柱间此滑稽的样子，可一股子莫名跟自己较劲的感觉窜了上来，好像他此刻再去看柱间就像是对什么认输了一样。好在柱间声音够大，扉间硬是从一通毫无意义的叫喊中判断出这人应该是被扯着头发了。

无论从哪个角度讲都是非常失礼的行为，不管是族长本人还是他的两个弟弟，是的，他的两个弟弟，而不是他们的，扉间或许跟他们分享了同一个父亲，但绝不意味着他们有任何关系。

果然，长老虽迟但到，毫不客气地大声训斥了不成体统的兄弟三人，批评柱间家风不严，在管理上大大逊色于自己的父亲。

千手佛间，扉间烦躁地皱起了眉头，只要想到这个名字就一阵阵反胃，他迄今为止经历的一切都是因为这个男人，不配做父亲的暴君，和一群名为长老的帮凶。他叹了口气，并不打算在这种时刻走出房门，尽管柱间对omega的行动并不做限制，但当院子里有alpha的时候大家还是自觉回到屋里关上了门，生活在主院的人知道自己所谓的职责，他们都是政治棋盘上的一枚棋子，在合适的时候做合适的事，确保这个庞大的家族能像严丝合缝的机器一样运转下去。他冷哼了一声，突然觉得生活在这样的环境里也没什么好的，物质上的优渥条件完全无法弥补他们失去的自由。随后他意识到自己完全没有资格嘲笑别人，他从未有过自由，那是这个时代的奢侈品。

一阵阵莫名的焦虑感漫延开来，扉间烦躁地捏了捏后颈，只摸到一层厚厚的绷带，为了隐藏腺体和信息素他一直用绷带将脖子缠住，然后又盖在厚厚的衣领下面，多少有点欲盖弥彰的意思，但他早都习惯了，腺体对于Omega而言是非常隐私的部位，除了已经被标记的Omega会将腺体露出来当做已有联结的证明，他们中的大多数还是会规规矩矩的把腺体盖起来，不让自己显得太过轻浮。他用了很长时间才让自己重新平复下来，后颈有些不甚明显的胀痛感，这是一直伴随他多年的老毛病，扉间早都学会了去习惯这些。

他又将窗户推开了一条缝隙，那吵吵闹闹的三人不知道什么时候已经离开了，院子正中间站着一个年轻的女人，面对着他，眼神直勾勾盯了过来，就好像她一直都知道扉间会在这时推开窗子一样。

又是个alpha，扉间想着，注意到女人身上穿着一层厚重的灰色护甲，她的眼神锋利的像一把尖刀，漂亮脸蛋和窈窕的身材并不能削弱自身所散发出的坚毅感，女人看了他一会，然后向他所在的方向走了过来。扉间有些警惕，他不知道年轻的女alpha敲响他家大门的用意何在，但他依然为她打开了门，礼貌邀请她进来。

女alpha并没有走进来，她站在门口，维持着战士般的礼节，对扉间点头示意。

“前几天来的是族长大人的生母？”她问，眼神始终徘徊在扉间的脸上，并没有冒失的往他身后的空间乱看。  
“是”扉间点点头，他不觉得这个女人不知道母亲的事，他们并不是秘密回来的，因此她的明知故问就多了些其他层面的意思，目前扉间还不知道是什么。  
“他没有说你是谁”她的语气不冲，但理所当然的态度还是让扉间感到了些许刺痛，他看着女人护甲上的千手族纹，几乎立刻就反问道  
“那你又是谁？”话一出口他就后知后觉感到不妙，这不是他的身份能说的话，他没有资格质问一个明显在千手家担任什么职位的alpha的身份，女人面对他的反问也愣住了，她没有想到对方似乎心情不佳，  
“抱歉我失礼了，我叫千手桃华，是柱间的护卫”她并没有生气或感到被冒犯，反而有些无措地后退了一步，她并没有做错任何事，但还是感到些许心慌，以至于将族长的大名脱口而出，这是扉间见过的唯一一个敢对族长直呼其名的人，他更加确定了面前的女人跟柱间的关系不简单。  
桃华的坦率反而呛的扉间措手不及，他眨了眨眼睛，有些尴尬的嗯了一声，并不是刻意拖延时间，他确实不知道该如何向眼前的alpha解释自己的身份，他们可能并不知道千手柱间还有一个同父同母的弟弟在十分年幼时就离开了家。

“桃——华——！”

身后恰到好处响起了柱间拖长了嗓子的声音，于是刚刚还十分礼貌的alpha就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样气势汹汹地离开了扉间的门口朝声音源走了过去。

“你能考虑一下这个时间或许有人在午睡吗！”她插着腰站在柱间面前，竟然真的把刚刚还很有气势的族长镇住了，千手柱间在她面前支支吾吾了半天说不出个所以然来。

“你来的刚好，我还想问问你这是谁”她话锋一转重新指向扉间，并没有轻易被柱间带跑。  
“你认识他，桃华”  
“我不明白”  
“他是扉间，你认识他”柱间重复了一遍，女alpha似乎陷入了沉思，扉间也跟着思考了一会，年幼时一个模糊的影子跟面前精干的女人逐渐重合，这就是小时候跟他们一起长大的表亲的孩子。  
纠正一下，扉间还没来得及长大。  
“可是他..他不是——”她还能说完就被柱间一把捂住了嘴，看样子这确实是个秘密，扉间皱起了眉头，他开始讨厌桃华打量他的眼神了，像是在看什么稀奇的小动物，走失多年之后又奇迹般地回到了主人身边，柱间也一样，他小心翼翼，像是在看什么被托付的易碎品，在看什么甩不掉的麻烦。  
“秘密，只有你知道”柱间在把她松开的时候补充道，他拍了拍桃华的肩膀示意让她先离开。

别过来，扉间绷紧了肩膀，他的后颈又开始隐隐作痛，看着那两个alpha不知道正在交谈什么，然后其中一个离开，而另一个正朝他走了过来。他想立刻关上门回到房间里，但他不能这样对待千手的族长，更不能这样拒绝一个德高望重的alpha。柱间枉顾他的祈祷直接站在他的面前，比桃华更强的压迫感笼罩下来，  
“这个是给妈妈的药”他将一个小包裹递给扉间，扉间一直维持着双臂环在一起的姿势，充满戒备感，对他来说亲哥哥跟其他的alpha没有什么不同，他不习惯跟他站的太近。  
“谢谢....”同样他们之间始终弥漫着一股令人窒息的尴尬，扉间看得出他的哥哥正努力想找什么话说，而他很想告诉对方别勉强，没必要。他接过了包裹，沉甸甸的重量多少打散了一些他本能树起的敌意，至少在这里对母亲很好。  
“我先走了，这里平时归桃华管，你们有什么需要直接告诉她就行，我嘱咐过让她留意一下了”最终柱间还是没有找到什么可以搭腔的话题，他很忙，外面还有两个小祖宗在等他，只能匆匆告别，离开之前他回头看了一眼扉间，很难不注意到对方始终绷紧的身体和充满拒绝意味的姿态，他不知道扉间经历过什么，也不知道他的生活，面对扉间时总会有一种难以言喻的愧疚感，他是那个幸运的孩子，留在家族里继承了一切，有时候甚至会觉得他可能也抢走了原本属于弟弟的一切。

但现在他不知道自己该怎么做，或者说不知道自己还能做什么。


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
在千手家的日子平淡的有些无聊，扉间并不是会得寸进尺的人，他感谢这种无聊，在安全的地方无所事事，不用再为生计和未来发愁，怎样都比以前好了太多。他跟老宅的大多数人都相安无事的相处着，不久之前柱间将母亲接到了别的地方，扉间没有跟过去，他知道那是个离族医更近的地方，尽管某种程度上而言他也需要特别的照顾，但他已经习惯了把一切隐藏起来的生活，少了别人窥探的目光总会更自在一些。

自从母亲搬走之后柱间就没有再来过，这才是原本应有的状态，扉间想着，百无聊赖地听面前的小女孩叽叽喳喳给他讲故事。虽然一开始有不少人都对他的身份好奇过，但这些疑惑都随着时间消散了，他看起来就是个年轻的beta，或许对于beta来说他有点太漂亮了，但考虑到这个年轻人既不张扬也没有得到过任何来自于族长的特殊照顾，也没有人一直将眼睛放在他身上监视着他的一举一动。

或许除了那些该死的长老，他们像是挥之不去的苍蝇，总是过一阵子就来到处看看，检查着有那些Omega到了适婚年龄还没有出嫁，有哪家的小孩分化成了alpha却没有得到一个alpha应有的教育，如同对待一个个可替换零件一样对待他们每个人，扉间讨厌他们，更惧怕他们，这群老东西的年龄比千手佛间更大，他们见证了千手家一步步壮大，他们知道千手家的所有秘密。每次他们看到扉间时都会静静盯着他看很久，久到他后背发毛，扉间不知道他们在看什么，如果有一丝可能老家伙们能认出他就是当年据称已经被处死的佛间次子，那就意味着连现在这种生活也将与他无缘。  
他表现的顺从，安静，低着头避免了所有视线接触，任由他们将并不友善的目光落到自己身上。每到这种时候他都希望柱间能在场，这是他唯一想看见千手柱间的时刻，不管是不是故意，年轻的族长总有办法迅速挑起在场所有长老的怒火，然后所有人的矛头都会迅速对准他，马上就忘了他们本来在说什么事情。

“你看起来不像beta”曾经有长老堵住了正打算回家的他，像是为了证明他们这群长老团并不是废物一样，咄咄逼人，“我不知道柱间到底是怎么想的把你也带回来，以为千手家是谁都能进的福利院吗？”他讽刺道，并不知道面前眼神阴狠的年轻人正是千手族长家最纯正的血脉之一。  
“你看起来跟柱间有点像，你其实是alpha吗？”

于是扉间确定了这群老东西真的都是饭桶，他或许高了点，冷峻了点，或许几乎闻不到信息素的味道，或许闻起来甚至跟柱间有点像，但无论如何都不应该被错认成alpha，他与那种激进的暴力狂扯不上任何关系。

“不是”扉间回答，长老的视线依旧盯着他，直觉告诉他其实已经有人发现了，或许只是因为缺乏证据无法将他指认出来罢了。

他感到一阵反胃，从很小的时候起母亲就一直告诉他要好好保护自己，可事实证明这不是他能决定的事情，后颈传来熟悉的痛感，扉间闭上了眼睛，后面长老还说了什么他已经听不进去，只能维持着表面的认真等到长老离开。然而今天的痛感确实有些不寻常，延绵地烧灼感从后颈那一小块逐渐爬进了脑子，紧跟着脑袋也开始发晕，这是他众多不太严重的小毛病之一，扉间揉了揉眼睛，关上门打消了出去的念头。

或许命运就是格外憎恨他，迷迷糊糊刚睡着没多久的扉间被敲门声吵醒，他爬起来，脚步沉重地挪下了床开门。柱间还维持着敲门的姿势站在门口，看着他眨了眨眼睛，然后倒吸一口凉气，一把攥住他的手腕推进屋里，大门在他们身后重重关上。

“你...你发情了？”一进门柱间立马放开了他，扉间从空气中突然焦躁起来的alpha信息素和自己的状态中后知后觉这是发情期的征兆，他的发情期太紊乱，来的时间毫无规律可循，发情的症状也并不典型，一时之间他都反应不过来这到底是老毛病还是新麻烦。  
可一旦确定了现在是什么情况，柱间的存在就变得格外怪异，扉间不知道千手家面对发情的Omega是怎么样的处理方法，他以一个含糊不清的beta身份生活在这里，连兄长也不知道他其实是个不太典型的Omega，而现在却被人撞破发情的时刻，扉间紧咬着下唇，一边懊恼自己过了几天安逸日子就失去了应有的警惕心，一边等待着面前的男人继续说些什么，他小心翼翼等着对自己的审判，柱间会觉得受到了欺骗吗？他会觉得耻辱吗？还是会将这当做另一个契机？扉间不敢抬头看他，本能上他畏惧强势的alpha这样意义不明地站在他面前，  
“抱歉....”迟迟等不到柱间的进一步行动，扉间只能主动开口，嗓子因为低烧有些沙哑，他痛恨自己不得不对别人低头的样子，但如果这样能避免柱间的怒火或者把事情搞大，他愿意低头，“抱歉我一直瞒着你”

“很难受吗？”柱间看起来并不生气，扉间抬起头，发现男人先前的惊讶已经被别的情绪取代了，他的惊讶似乎只是因为意外撞到了一个Omega发情，而不是他的弟弟为了寻求庇护骗了他。  
“是我鲁莽了，来得不是时候”作为一个alpha，柱间看起来有些过分冷静了，他扶着有些脚步虚浮的扉间回到了屋里，随后就克制地放开了他，“你需要抑制剂吗？”  
“不...不需要”这下扉间彻底懵了，他已经做好准备迎接可能存在的任何后果，但柱间始终没有一点发怒的苗头，“.......你知道？”

“见你第一眼就知道了”

于是他哑口无言，沉默地接过了兄长递过来的水杯，他对千手柱间的估计有误差，这个男人不是他以为的那么简单含着金汤匙长大的纨绔子弟，谁知道他平时那些让人看了忍不住皱眉的行为里到底有多少演的成分。  
“你在看什么？”扉间靠在床角，他不敢放任自己躺下，这是他第一次单独面对自己的兄长，他本以为这辈子他们都不会像现在这样共处一室，拼了命的找话题，如果可能他是想对族长大人下逐客令的，不管柱间的其他方面如何，在与人交往的距离感上这人完全不知道界限在哪，就好像意识不到他还站在这里有多奇怪一样，但扉间不能，族长有权在任何地方呆到随便什么时候。安全感严重缺失让扉间又变的充满攻击欲，他没感觉到自己跟族长说话的语气有多么无礼，如果此刻还有任何其他人在场都可以因此抓到他的话柄。

“你的发情期跟别的Omega不一样”过了良久柱间才回答，他仿佛也没注意到扉间跟他说话的语气，或者说他不在意这个，他只是发现了问题，观察了一会，然后提了出来。他的弟弟并没有所有Omega都会有的那种会让人彻底失去理智的发情期，甚至对他本人都没造成太大影响，这太不寻常了。

“我一直都这样”

关你什么事，扉间本来是想这么说的，他差点陷入应激状态，在最脆弱的时候被一个能够完全掌控他的alpha观察着，而他甚至不知道对方想要什么。幸好理智还没有抛弃他，如果他真的这么说了大概就再也没有挽回的余地了。

柱间皱着眉头看着他的弟弟，然后叹了口气，他确实不知道该怎么跟对方相处，今天他来的不是时候，纯属意外，但没想到他的弟弟竟然对他有这么强的敌意，仅仅是靠近一点都会引得对方像困兽一样冲他嘶嘶吼叫着。

“我不会告诉任何人的，放心吧”最终柱间没有多说什么，神色复杂地看了看蜷着身子缩在一边的扉间，除了这个保证，他没有任何可以提供给扉间的东西。

直到柱间走远到连信息素都彻底消失的时候扉间才敢放任自己倒在床上，他大口喘着气，空气里残留的alpha信息素还不如柱间本人给他的刺激更大。是一个按照规矩不该被重新接纳的Omega和是一个真实身份无人知晓的不完整的Omega，扉间不知道这两者哪个更糟，反正哪个都没好到哪里去。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

他的发情期在第三天时彻底结束了，尽管扉间已经足够小心，但信息素不是他能主观控制的东西。虽然在来的第一天他就做好了心理准备一旦被发现自己是个身份不明的Omega很有可能会引起不少麻烦，首先各方路人的闲话就不能放过他，然而当这些麻烦真的找上门时他还是不可避免的产生了非常疲惫的厌倦感。

“昨天族长大人在你这里待了很长时间”

敲响他家大门的是两个半大的alpha，他们看着刚分化没多久，还没有学会收敛自己的信息素，像开屏的花孔雀一样到处招摇，扉间看着他们隐隐觉得有一丝可笑，这些孩子被保护的太好，他们不知道外面的世界是什么样的。

“没有很久”他淡淡地回应，最可憎的是哪怕门前的是两个什么都不懂的毛头小子他也不能甩上门，世俗规矩不允许一个Omega这么做，除非这两个alpha攻击他。

“你在转移重点，为什么族长大人从来不提你到底是谁？为什么你也跟着来了千手家？”  
“这好像跟你们没什么关系”他的态度不算好，两个还没够到他肩膀的臭小子不足以制造恐慌。  
“没教养的Omega”他们对视了一眼嘀咕着，似乎是有别的打算，但没有实施的胆量，扉间知道他们在打什么算盘，他认识那不怀好意的眼神，不管多大年龄，alpha总是有着与生俱来的优越感，他感到难办，这两个小子当然没什么可怕的，真正的问题在他们背后的势力，扉间不打算冒险验证一下他们是不是恰好也跟族长大人有什么亲缘关系。  
“你不想让人知道自己是Omega吧？”  
“不，我无所谓”

并没有得到意料中的回答，年轻的alpha有些急躁，他们对这个年长的Omega并没有什么多余想法，只是刚分化后暴涨的荷尔蒙刺激的他们见到所有惹得起的人都想去欺负一下，这是扉间最讨厌的alpha特点之一。他对自己的轻蔑和嘲讽毫不掩饰，很快就击碎了他们表面的游刃有余，反正不管他是否妥协最终秘密都会被抖落出去，还不如破罐子破摔在一开始就抢夺主动权，至少笑不到最后也不会太憋屈。

“你就不怕别人知道你勾引族长大人然后来追责？”

扉间几乎冷笑出声了，这些头脑简单的傻小子，自以为懂得如何捏住别人的命脉，他们甚至不了解他，就给他下了“会在意名声”的定义，只不过他刚刚起了一点逗弄的心思就被不远处传来的声音打断了，

“谁勾引族长大人？追谁的责？”声音的主人在句子结束的时候刚好站到两个小伙子身后，刚刚耀武扬威了不到十分钟的男孩们立刻蔫了下去。扉间克制住了翻白眼的冲动，这是他最讨厌的alpha特点之二，在弱者面前不讲道理，面对比他们更强的alpha时就立马变成了道德先锋。  
“桃..桃华大人”  
“如果你们太闲了我不介意多给你们找点事做，”  
“您总是让我们做些一点也不alpha的事.....”而他们甚至没有意识到现在是什么情况还在抱怨着。

扉间没有说话，他看着桃华烦躁地闭上了眼睛，下一秒一把锋利的长刀就直插在他们身前的地面上，刀身几乎没入了半截，突如其来暴涨的威胁让年轻的alpha们软了腿，他们不敢再说话，只能祈求地看着她。

“要是再让我知道你们骚扰别人，我会把你们也头朝下插进地里”她将刀鞘重新插回腰间，头也不回地走了，“五分钟之后我要看到我的刀回来”  
余下的时间里那两个小孩都在想方设法地把插进地里的刀拔出来，没有人想挑战族长大人的贴身护卫，没有人。

这个小插曲很快就被扉间忘到了脑后，对他出言不逊的人有很多，每个都斤斤计较的话他可能都活不到这么大，所以当晚上千手柱间又一副百无聊赖的样子出现在他家门口时，扉间并没有反应过来他是来干什么的。

“族长大人”这次他记得礼节，没有再失言，“您来有什么事吗？”

柱间对这个称呼似乎不太满意，他微微皱起了眉头，但一时又想不到更好的，只能含糊地应下，他还是不太会跟这个陌生的兄弟相处，对方刻意跟他保持了相当的距离感，这不是他单方面友善就能解决的问题。  
“我听桃华说下午有几个臭小子找你麻烦？”  
扉间抬头看了他一眼，柱间表现出了不必要的小心翼翼，他也很想直接告诉柱间没有必要，他不是瓷娃娃更不是什么需要小心呵护的易碎品，不过柱间的态度并非不可理解，  
“不是什么大不了的事”  
柱间对他始终怀有一种莫名其妙的亏欠感，不仅仅因为自己是他受到了不公平待遇的兄弟，还源于一部分alpha所有的保护欲。但柱间并不了解他，身为千手的族长，千手柱间一定见过无数个Omega了，可能也有过许多个Omega，他只见过那些精挑细选过的，漂亮娇弱的，被驯养的，带着各种各样目的接近他的Omega，扉间不是其中之一，柱间没有见过他这样的Omega，柱间没有见过任何像他一样的人。  
“它是”柱间说着，倚靠在门框上，这次他似乎没有进门的打算，“那些刚分化的小子不知道这是多么恶劣的行为，他们违反了族训就应该受罚，你打算去看看吗？”  
“这算哪门子族训....”  
“我上任之后就加进去的那种”他看起来并不打算让步，扉间理应感到被冒犯，这样他才好继续这个话题，他的弟弟需要知道所有人应该得到尊重，否则那些不懂得尊重别人的家伙就会受到教训，他不明白扉间为什么完全不生气。  
“我就不去了，族长大人，如果可以的话……请您还是跟我保持些距离吧”  
扉间把话说的非常明确，这样对柱间或许没什么影响，但如果其他人看到因为一点小事就引得族长大人不辞辛苦亲自到访难免会对他有看法，他可以不在乎闲话，但他会担心被人盯上，那么今天的情况往更夸张的方向发展。

“扉间……”柱间看起来有些受伤，然而他很快调整好了心态，他们还没有到令他如此在意的地步，况且扉间说的没有问题，对别人来说他跟别的omega和beta没有区别，族长总是出现在他家门口难免会被人惦记上，柱间还没想好要怎么完全让长老团接纳他和母亲，现在最不需要的就是更多麻烦。

“抱歉，我做事有些欠考虑了”他点点头，准备离开，然而就在他迈步之前又想到了什么，他转了回来，“有空去看看妈妈吧，她想你了——既然你不愿意跟着搬过去”

“好”扉间愣了一下，当柱间说出这句话时才对他们真的是亲兄弟这件事有了真实感，他们有同一对父母。正如他不得不接受跟面前这个男人拥有同样的母亲一样，他也不能否认自己跟这个男人的父亲也是同一个人——那令人作呕的伪君子，扉间厌恶承认自己身上也有他的血脉。

他憎恨千手佛间，那恨意蔓延到了千手柱间身上，而现在，它正不可控的也在缓慢吞噬自己，扉间知道，如果他有朝一日被叫出全名，那将会是千手扉间，他也是一个千手。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

探望母亲让他的一天稍微好过了些，扉间自从来了这里就没怎么走动过，他知道有许多不怀好意的眼睛从暗处盯着他，等着伏击的机会，他必须小心翼翼，藏好自己的omega身份——在它人尽皆知之前。

千手家的财力和家底完全能支撑母亲的所有需求，她的身体和精神状态明显比在外面好了很多，扉间由衷为此感到高兴，于是他决定对母亲隐瞒自己的情况，包括他是如何被兄长撞破发情现场的。

他没有停留太长时间，母亲的身边有不少族医，他们奉族长的旨贴身照顾她。他们看着扉间，好像能从那苍白的外表上看出什么似的。唯恐秘密暴露给更多的人，短暂叙旧之后匆匆道别离开。在经过老宅门口时扉间犹豫了一刻，他也需要医生，在每次发情之后他都需要医生来重新评估他的身体状况，当然不是说这些完全属于千手的族医，而是背景足够干净，每天接见无数个病人根本不会记得他曾来过的那种，但他不知道自己是否被允许离开，借住和软禁可以变得惊人的相似。

“大哥哥想出去吗？”  
身后有孩子的声音传来，扉间回头看去，是那个曾经执意要给他读书的omega小女孩，她从一开始就对他这个不速之客表现出了惊人的友善，后来扉间才知道她是柱间捡回家的孤儿，因为有了这个先例自己才能含糊地混进来。  
“没有”他随口否认，后知后觉意识到来了这么久除了眼前这个小丫头他甚至没有说的上话的人，像一座孤岛漂浮在名为千手的海洋中间，难怪他总是难以放松。  
“想出去也可以啊？族长大人从不禁止大家出去”  
“不……没有那个必要，谢谢你”权衡再三扉间还是决定不冒这个险，他不想被长老的眼线跟踪，或回来时面对一通盘问。

只不过是又一次异常的发情期，这没什么大不了的，扉间想，他经历过更多更糟的。

小女孩没有坚持，她很懂事，也很敏锐，知道眼前的男人没有继续聊天的意思，  
“族长大人应该很希望我们想要什么都时候就告诉他”  
“什么？”  
“族长大人曾经跟我说过，想让我学会提出要求，因为我不说他就不会知道我想要什么”

因为你还是个孩子啊，扉间笑了笑，他喜欢这孩子的天真，只有被保护的很好的孩子才能保留这样的天真，像他这样的大人早都失去提出要求的资格了。

最终他还是没有出去，也没有跟兄长交流过，就这样回到了屋里，经历和经验让他大多数时候对自己的实际所需闭口不谈，没人会对息事宁人的结果说不。  
他安排了计划，原本今天要做大扫除，但下腹隐隐的钝痛让他着实提不起干体力活的兴致，这样的钝痛会在每次发情期之后伴随他很久，扉间不知道这算是惩罚或还是轻易度过发情期的代价，尽管他早已为此付出了足够大的代价。在决定不做大扫除之后他的时间变得宽裕了起来，但一如既往，扉间将时间花在了看书上，他并不太能理解千手家尚武不重文的传统到底是怎么形成的，在如今的和平年代还由着家里所有的孩子野蛮生长，谁也猜不透年轻的族长脑子里到底再想些什么。

没几分钟他就听到了院里孩子的玩闹声，这并不会让他分心，让他分心的是自己正对面窗户那里露出的半个小脑袋，他认得这个黑白对半分的头发，这是柱间的弟弟。

小家伙睁着一双圆溜溜的眼睛好奇地看着他，扉间没有明白他想干什么，然后在他搞明白之前一只大手像拎狗崽一样拎着孩子的后领把他拽走了。

好样的，千手柱间，扉间眨了眨眼睛，活该你搞不来小孩子。

果然没过多久柱间又发出了挫败的哀嚎，在不考虑其他因素的情况下看这么个大男人哼哼唧唧还挺有趣的。扉间刚微微弯起嘴角，他的大门就被敲响了。

所以之前说的少来往都被他那个大哥当成了耳旁风。

他无奈地打开门，没什么好脸色地看着明明就是故意的却满脸又无辜又抱歉的柱间，“族长大人?”

“嗯……救命?”族长大人努力让自己听起来更真情实感一些，但看着也只是迫不及待想把两个大麻烦丢出去罢了，别误会，他真情实感地爱着自己的弟弟们，但这不是仅仅有爱就能解决的问题。

“唉——”扉间倒是真情实感叹了口气，他不能拒绝族长，只能由着他跟那两个孩子走进来。

孩子是无辜的，扉间沉默地告诉自己，孩子是无辜的，他们最不应该为千手佛间的罪恶买单的人。可看着他们，那与自己，与母亲相似的白头发，他没法自欺欺人地说毫无芥蒂。

“别误会，我是真的想不到任何能让他们安静下来的方法才来找你的”  
“为什么找我”  
“因为晴空，她只有在你跟前才能安安静静的”

扉间对这个名字并没有什么印象，回忆了一下才意识到这就是那个莫名很喜欢他的小姑娘的名字。如果是的话，确实，扉间甚至想不到她闹起来的样子，他以为这孩子就是乖乖女这一型的。  
“我只是带她看了会儿书……”他绝望地解释，意识到他的悠闲时间最终还是要被别的事情占走。希望千手柱间千万别是觉得omega都很会带孩子才来找他的，扉间从没觉得自己跟孩子有什么缘分。

事实证明他的孩子缘可能比想象的要好，不知道是因为好奇心或者是对他不熟的原因，两个小家伙在他面前表现出了惊人的乖巧，虽然问东问西，但既不会到处乱跑也不会制造噪音，看的柱间直呼不公平。平心而论扉间算不上多喜欢孩子，但他很讨孩子喜欢，可能是因为他看起来足够沉稳，有些难以接近，满足孩子们对成熟大人的想象，对他好奇中带着敬畏。

或许是因为他的家里难得有别人在，时间过的意外的快，一下午下来扉间竟然也没觉得烦，反倒是柱间，早都趴在桌子上睡着了。扉间并不知道族长每天有多繁重的任务，他只知道柱间确实很忙，又忙又操劳，他知道为什么，既然他的兄长决心要按与父亲不同的方式运作千手一族就势必面对着难以想象的压力和困难，长老们同样不让他好过，就这点来说扉间还是很佩服他的，做出改变并不容易，接受他和母亲也没有柱间表现出来的那么容易，族长太过年轻，还没有独属于自己的势力帮助他真正坐稳这个位子。

扉间看了完全没有醒来迹象的柱间，挣扎了一下之后还是决定给他披了件衣服，毕竟已经秋天了。

一个小时之后，千手柱间带着浑身都酸痛感在他的桌子上醒来。他不打算解释衣服的问题，也不打算解释他是怎么通过将枯燥乏味的文学知识把柱间的两个弟弟都哄睡着的。

“厉害”柱间看了看在床上睡成一团的弟弟们，冲扉间竖起了大拇指。  
“放他们睡着没关系吗？”  
“没关系，他们两个可能睡了，不会半夜起来闹的”  
“我是说，长老们那边没关系吗”

扉间不会被他轻易糊弄，他很想知道柱间究竟在这个家族中地位如何，是货真价实的首领，还是那些老东西的牵线木偶，很显然柱间看出来了他的试探，这试探太过直白，他完全有理由为此感到冒犯，但柱间并没有，

“如果他们不想给自己找更多麻烦的话”  
“你等于放弃了主动权”扉间皱起了眉头，又开始搞不动这个男人到底是真天真还是在装傻。  
“什么？”柱间问，天地良心他是真的没有明白扉间在说什么，但却搞得好像他在责备扉间一样，对方立马低下了头，  
“对不起，是我逾矩了”

“你没有，别摆出这副样子”他谨小慎微的样子让柱间莫名有些烦躁，他从来没有遇到过活的这么小心翼翼的人，尽管他已经放宽了一切，想方设法降下对方的心墙，但扉间不为所动，他不明白对方为何如此抗拒自己。  
“为什么说我放弃了主动权，我没有责怪你，我是很认真地在问你的看法”

扉间看了他好一会儿，像是为了确定这句话的真实性而不是一个圈套，最终他冒险地选择相信自己到目前为止依旧友善的兄长，将自己对千手家的分析告诉了他。这是风险颇大的博弈，很有可能柱间会因此勃然大怒，最好的情况下也会对他严加防范，太会察言观色也并不是一件好事，扉间一直知道这个。

然而柱间听完之后只是静静的看着他，小声说了一句他几乎以为是错觉的话，

“什么？”他问道  
“我是说，你的潜能被浪费了”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
扉间没想到他的生活竟然真的因为柱间惋惜的一句话改变了，更没想到的是他这位兄长所表现出的令人惊讶的真诚。那天族长跟他聊到了半夜，他们谁也没有注意到时间过去了多久，外面早已安静，月上中天，只有他家还亮着灯。最后是孩子们睡着时偶尔蹦出的几句梦话敲碎了两人的专注，扉间如梦初醒，跟柱间拉开了距离，他们两个太过投入，几乎贴在一起盯着摊了满桌子的卷轴和文书，这何止是不得体，如果被有心之人看到扉间甚至可能因此被定罪。

omega是不被允许参与政治的，在家族中他们所扮演的角色也只是被边缘化的一个符号，而不是实际参与到管理中的领导者，扉间一直知道这个，他没有指望过像柱间这样的alpha会需要他，或者说会在意他的看法，因此当柱间真的拿着他上任之后写写画画的记录找上门时扉间甚至以为这是个不合时宜的玩笑。  
“你有一个智囊团，你不需要我”他想着那天晚上过于和谐的气氛，他开始习惯柱间的信息素和味道，开始在他身边放松警惕，这不是一件好事，扉间有些拘谨地抱起了手臂。  
“纠正一下，我们的父亲有一个，现在他们想像控制父亲那样控制我”  
“我是你最不该信任的人”  
“恰恰相反，我们想要的一样的东西”  
柱间回答地很认真，扉间看不出任何破绽  
“是什么?”  
“生活，我看得出你对如今的生活不满，你想改变它，我也想，千手不应该局限于它如今的格局，它是一个上流的标志，但它原本应该成为更多东西。”  
“你让omega参与决策”  
“有很多omega都在参与决策，这样很好，长老们从不会怀疑帮助我做出一个又一个令他们恼火的决策的是omega，你们是安全的”  
“并不是所有人都知道我是Omega”  
“这不重要，重要的是我需要一些人来做一些事，而你恰好能做这个”  
这让扉间彻底看不懂眼前的男人了，他明白柱间似乎是想做什么大事，但他不能理解柱间可以接受他的决策权被omega左右。扉间了解alpha，他见过许多alpha，从没遇见过像柱间这样强大的，也从没见过像柱间这么“一点也不alpha”的，通常这也是一个危险的信号，这意味着这个男人为了目的可以什么都不顾，他看中了某些才能，并不在乎是谁拥有这些才能。  
“我还是不明白，你为什么会相信我会帮你，而不是毁掉千手”  
“因为你现在还需要它”柱间笑了笑，并不在乎他的弟弟是否跟他一样对家族有什么感情，没有才是正常的，从某种程度上来说他要做的正是把千手现有的模式打碎重塑，这是个夸张的任务量，不能仅靠依一人完成。

从这时候起他们似乎达成了某种共识，扉间还远没到能左右柱间意志的地步，但他看得出来这位兄长并不是为了凸显他大胆用人的能力而刻意说了些漂亮话好降低他的警惕心，事实上柱间对于他的每个建议都考虑的非常认真，他们也并不总能达成一致，他们会意见相左，有时甚至能吵起来。

信息素从来不是柱间试图说服别人时会使用的手段，他就像一直没想起来只需要一点信息素他就可以让面前跟他叫板的Omega听话，扉间欣赏他们野蛮的争吵，这是在诸多更原始的方式中最文明的一个，但他不想表现出自己的享受，这段时间他们的关系正在迅速升温，他们开始从陌生人向朋友的方向发展，听起来很可笑，但友情的种子还是顽强的从原本只有统治与被统治的关系中生根发芽，它还非常脆弱，柱间并不完全相信他，扉间表示理解，因为自己才是那个有所隐瞒的人，并且因为诸多他将带进坟墓的秘密，他也不完全相信柱间，柱间确实是一个很好的朋友，一个很有远见的聪明人，一个十分体贴的大哥，但他更是千手的族长，一个并不完全属于他自己的人，为此扉间保持了十分合适的距离感，他们既不会像一开始那么疏远，也没有再进一步的可能。

“我没法理解你的天真，你真的以为那些长老是为了让千手更好才在幕后逼迫你做出一个个明明就不好的决定吗？”那天之后他们就只在白天见面了，多数时候会选择在一楼的书房，尽管已经有了点秋天的寒气，但扉间还是固执地将窗户打开，这样任何人在路过他家时都能看到他跟千手的族长只是在聊天——或者吵架，总之不是在做什么别的事情。  
“要说这个，首先你也要说服我你在谈论他们的时候没有因为个人恩怨而产生的私仇”柱间并非不为所动，他有些烦躁地在房间里来回踱步，扉间说的一定程度上也是他所想的，他当然知道长老们在想什么，他们真正在乎的只有自己的权力和至死称王的晚年生活，很不幸这些柱间一个都不想要，但他不想扉间因为个人感情而变得激进。

扉间今天比平时更神经敏感，柱间感觉的到，他甚至能闻到空气中慢慢浓郁起来的清甜，而一向严谨的扉间根本不会允许这么失礼的事情发生。

“我说....你是不是发情期到了？”他恍然大悟，紧跟着有点紧张，他的兄弟的发情期似乎真的毫无规律可言，如果按照正常周期来看扉间的发情期早都应该结束了，所以他最近才大胆的天天串过来，结果被他说中了。

扉间真的是一个非常矛盾的Omega，柱间一边手忙脚乱地离开一边想着，他过分注重礼节和距离，同时又仿佛对一切都懵懵懂懂，连发情期都要别人指出来他才能意识到，站在外面的族长大人深吸了一口气，仿佛还能嗅到一丝不太明显的甜味，作为一个Omega，扉间的信息素简直淡过头了，柱间知道这不正常，不是说他希望扉间也受到那样的折磨，毕竟据他所知扉间仍然是单身——他是单身吗？

柱间把脸埋进了手掌里，他并不知道，扉间什么也没有告诉过他，母亲也没有，他们都默契地对自己闭口不提过去，就好像柱间是家里多出来的那个人一样，现如今的人类总是喜欢神化血缘的联系，他们恐惧老无所依，他们恐惧年幼的孩子在长大之后会不受控制，他们恐惧自己的情感无处寄托，所以他们神化了血缘，把它变成绞绳和枷锁套在每一个年轻人身上，但柱间深有体会这并不完全正确，他不能像爱瓦间和板间一样去爱扉间，那是不太一样的感情，它很微妙，他们之间不够坦诚，并不完全信任，但不可否认扉间开始在他心里有更重要的位置，这并不是因为所谓的血缘牵绊，而是因为扉间的个人能力。

他回到了自己的住处，今天桃华不在，所有事情都需要族长一人处理，但那之后很长时间柱间都无法集中精神，只要他坐下来试图好好写点东西脑子里都会浮现扉间通红着脸在他身后关上门的样子，作为alpha的部分有些焦躁不安，这归咎于alpha和Omega之间的天然吸引，作为千手柱间的部分他感到些许迷茫，他们之间本不该有这样的吸引。

他花了很长时间理清自己的思绪，并且从这之后的很长时间都没有再去找过扉间，感情是世界上最复杂的几样东西之一，柱间还不打算为它花费过多的心思。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
他们有超过一个月没见面了，扉间算着日子，突然疑惑起柱间的态度，他不觉得对方是那种会突然对什么东西失去兴趣或者是个随性的忽冷忽热的人，他不能轻易指责柱间的做法不负责任，因为柱间并没有给过他任何承诺。

但是族长也绝对没有忙到一个多月没时间来找他，于是扉间猜测他不需要自己了，或者说暂时不需要自己了，他不知道柱间是否找到了比他更好的辅佐，扉间对于自己的政治头脑很有信心，信心来源于他在这一领域的天赋和实力，如果真的有比他更优秀的人，扉间实际上非常好奇，但他没有过问的权利，他甚至很久都没见到过柱间的人影。突然闲下来的生活变得有些无聊，这种无聊与一开始安逸型无聊的性质不一样，他这段时间太习惯了思考，他享受每天都有事可做的感觉，他需要被别人需要的感觉。

气温在正式入秋之前反常的回暖了，这让他时不时阵痛的下腹好受了一些，已经有两次发情期之后他没有去看医生，不知道是心理作用还是什么，扉间觉得过去能轻易忍受的疼痛变得逐渐尖锐起来，他时常感受到下腹的那个器官里像是塞入了一块寒铁，又重又冷，未来变得不可预期，他从来不是命运的宠儿，不敢奢望自己能幸运的每次都在发情期之后不用面对任何草率的后果。

不被命运偏爱的孤舟，这句话某种程度上可以诠释扉间的前半生，他在某些方面运气好的出奇，但在自己的事情上却从没有选择的权利。柱间不来的日子里他增加了出门的次数，大多数时候都是去探望母亲，然后在实在无事可做的时候才会一个人呆在家里，通常情况下他并不在乎流言蜚语，但从前阵子开始关于他的闲话未免有点太多了，多到他已经不能再忽视邻居投过来的目光，一开始对他友善的人现在变得中立，一开始就对他没什么好脸色的人更是肆无忌惮。

扉间知道他们在说什么，他们似乎十分确信自己在勾引族长，不知真相的围观者嘲笑他妄想用寡淡的beta姿色引起族长注意力，剩下的一部分已经在指责他下贱了，义愤填膺地说将他带回千手家就是个错误，扉间也知道他们是什么心态，概括下来无非就是嫉妒二字，这些人被驯化的太好，将自己当成一件供人挑选的物品而非人类，他们一边气恼着自己一边嫉妒着他。

“最近族长大人有很久都没来过了，果然还是失宠了吧”

诸如此类的评价在柱间不再上门之后逐渐多了起来，他们仿佛又看到了希望，幻想着自己被重视的一天，而扉间懒得解释，没有人会相信柱间经常将大半天时间耗在这里仅仅是为了公事，他被定义为失宠的玩具，他们以为他和所有人一样，此刻应该沉浸在失去宠爱的痛苦中，而扉间关上大门，终于把计划了很久的大扫除做了，柱间在做什么事与自己的关系不大，现在扉间最在乎的事就是他到底能不能找到一个合适的契机出去看医生。

然而就在他以为生活会回到之前的状况继续下去时，千手的家仆带来了他所能想象的最糟糕的噩耗。

千手家来了客人，这没什么特别的，作为本地势力最大的家族每天都有人拜访千手，他们知道这个家族的分量，大多都是带着些许目的来交好的家族势力，有些是来谈生意的，所以这次据说是气势汹汹找上门的就显得尤为突出。特别的是他们并不是冲着千手或者千手柱间来的，这点在扉间远远看见路过院子的访客时就已经明了，他站在自家二层阁楼，毫无心理准备，只能绝望地看着他这辈子最不想看到的人走进千手的大门，把他难得平静的生活撕碎。

他也会被撕碎的，扉间想着，失去了冷静思考的能力，同时也完全失去了冷静，他还站在那里，仿佛血液凝固般又冷又僵硬，他颤抖的停不下来，发不出一点声音，有那么一瞬间他已经想到了自己的死法，他会被活活折磨死，每个像他一样的Omega都会被折磨到死，就好像是他的报应一样。除了他以外没有人在意今天来的是谁，扉间不想表现出任何异常，但他也明白这无异于自欺欺人，很快就会有人来带走他，很快他就会从这里消失，就好像从来都没存在过一样。

每分每秒都变得难以忍受的煎熬，如果他此刻已经完全失去了理智就会趁着柱间在会客时神不知鬼不觉地离开，逃跑，不管他能逃多久，逃多远。但他没有，他还没有被恐惧彻底掌控，他仍然知道如果找不到自己，所有灾难都会落在母亲头上。  
来吧，他想着，反正我也从不曾好好活着。

不止是他，这次连千手柱间也觉得隐隐有些不妙，他从小跟父亲一起面对过各种各样的家族和势力，他了解所有人都是带着目的来的，也明白他们会亲自上门就意味着千手拥有主动权，而这次不一样，他认得领头男人的表情，那意味着势在必得，或许还有些嘲讽，仿佛他已经有了千手的把柄，柱间不得不更加谨慎，尤其是在他实在想不起来自己有得罪过什么了不起的人的时候，或者说他实在是得罪了太多人此刻竟然根本对不上号。

“我听闻柱间大人前阵子收留了两个漂亮Omega？”男人坐在会客室里，表现的过分游刃有余。  
柱间因为他的表述微微皱起了眉头，他并不是“收留了漂亮Omega”，而是终于接回了自己的母亲和弟弟。  
“已经有小半年了”他没有表现出不耐，他必须沉得住气，直到对方首先失去耐心。  
“这么说或许有些唐突，但我这次是来要人的。”  
“嗯？”  
“都说柱间大人宅心仁厚，您收留Omega当然是件善事......”  
他刻意停顿了一会，给了柱间联想的时间，而柱间确实一瞬间想到了什么，一个模糊的形象一闪而过，他没有抓住它，但是他知道这个人马上就要说出什么非常骇人的消息了。  
“....但是您这次可把我闹脾气逃家的Omega带回自己家了”

“他该不会什么都没告诉您吧？”

所有的疑惑和曾经有过的怀疑在一瞬间变得清晰起来，千手柱间花了不少心思才忍住没有表现出任何情绪，他本该知道，他早该知道，为什么母亲和扉间都刻意与他疏远，为什么扉间的发情期表现如此异常，他们也知道这是什么样的丑闻，也知道如果说出真相千手家是没法接受他们的，并不是母亲和弟弟想要回来，而是他们不得不回来，他们指望千手提供庇护，为此利用了他的信任。

旁听的长老们勃然大怒，他们理应动怒，甚至连柱间都怒了，或许他们生气的理由并不一样，但这并不妨碍他们拥有同样的心境，空气中的alpha信息素在一瞬间暴涨了起来，柱间很少释放自己的信息素，他知道自己的信息素对于普通的Omega和beta而言有多难以抵抗，但现在他不在乎了，他第一次见识到了来自亲人的丑恶。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
“我早就说过，我早就说过把那个不祥之物带回来就是个错误”  
“这真是奇耻大辱”  
“赶紧去把他带过来，千手家丢不起这个人”

他们七嘴八舌地争执着，柱间在暴怒的边缘危险地徘徊，他不会后悔将母亲和弟弟接回来，但他痛恨欺骗与利用，他不能强求分别二十年的亲人爱他，也不能接受他们因为有求于自己所以假装。

“都闭嘴。”他说，彻底放弃了对信息素的控制，alpha暴虐的气息在瞬间达到了危险地峰值，只要它再高出那么一点点，就可能把其他人生生压到窒息，待客室周围的所有人都远远躲开了，他们从没见过这副模样的族长，唯恐一个避之不及就会被卷入到可怕的纷争中去。

男人停顿了好一会，他显然没有想到传闻中的千手柱间有这样强的压迫感，他的alpha本能在一开始被挑衅的蠢蠢欲动，现在又因为过大的差距而彻底偃旗息鼓，但他还不打算放弃，他知道千手柱间还没有彻底愤怒，

“我可还不打算休了他呢”

不能寄希望于传言不按常理出牌的千手柱间能立刻松口放人，但他知道这些旁听的家族长老比谁都更重视家族的面子，他们的眼里揉不得沙子，更容不下丑闻。

“冒昧打扰，您是说我们的族长大人之前带回了您的omega是吗”在千手柱间再次开口之前有人发问，族长本人并没有说话，他似乎在思考着下一步自己该做什么。

“正是，他早已有过婚约，并且被标记过——不止一次”

他每多说一句长老们的脸就更黑一分，他们无处发泄，只好把刀子一样的视线扎在执意收留他们的族长的后背上。已经成家的omega私自逃离夫家，还不知廉耻假装单身跟族长套近乎，下贱，且不知羞耻。

“虽然不知道扉间用了什么理由哄着您收留了他，但如果方便的话还烦请柱间大人把人还回来，在下也就不多叨扰了”

“没有什么理由”柱间说，看着冷静了许多，“他是我失散多年的兄弟，我带他回家并没有什么不对”

语不惊人死不休，千手柱间的大实话直接要了长老们的半条命，他们没有人捅破那层窗户纸，收留一个无关omega到罢了，将被休了的女人连同已经不再属于千手的孩子带回来才是真的闹大笑话，不知道要被说多少闲话。

“柱间——我看你是——!”  
“都别吵”  
他说，看起来已经不会再被激怒，他既然知道了扉间是擅自离开夫家的omega就不得不去思考为什么，他知道这次彻底让长老们抓到了把柄，未来很长一段时间他都要处处被监视受数落，烦躁之余也产生了想把扉间带过来当面对质的想法。

“把那个混账东西带过来”在他之前已经有长老下令，柱间知道自己阻拦也无济于事，即便婚约并不存在，单是对族长有所隐瞒还制造了丑闻这一点就足以将他定罪。

他现在不想看见扉间，他不想面对扉间，但扉间还是来了，面色苍白，就像死了一样，站在这里，眼神没有在看他们任何一个人。

“扉间”柱间低声叫了一句，并没有得到任何回应，他猜不透扉间此刻的心态，也不明白自己此刻的心态，他会就这样把弟弟交过去吗，就像归还一件物品那样?他真的能决定扉间的去留吗，就像做一场买卖那样?

“族长大人，不妨让他解下脖子上的绷带看看。”男人重新获得了游刃有余的资本，他大胆挑衅，知道千手柱间已经没有了砝码。

扉间固执的没有动，他知道反抗无济于事，在场的人中可能有一半人想将他掐死，而另一半在等着那些人成功，除了柱间——而现在他已经摸不透柱间的心思了。

“听不懂人话吗？解开”长老命令着，护卫随即上前拉下他的衣服挑开了那层厚厚的绷带。

“不止一次”真的是个非常模糊的概念，确切来讲应该是有“很多次”

“败坏家风，柱间，你说说要怎么处理”

长老们咄咄逼人，扉间却突然想笑，他不习惯露着后颈，更不习惯被那么多人人盯着腺体看，压力和恐慌几乎弄垮了他，可他却还是想笑。在遇到事情之前迫不及待地撇清他和千手的关系，出了事之后又如同正义的审判者一样指责他败坏家风，不久前不承认他是千手的那些人哪去了？

“扉间，解释一下”柱间命令道，他很明显十分烦躁，手指一下下敲在桌子上。他曾经珍视扉间的坦诚，他曾经以为扉间非常坦诚，他曾经自负的以为他的真心相待能换来扉间的信任。

他以为的其实从未有过，扉间在陪他演戏，扉间害怕东窗事发所以跟他保持着距离，扉间从不与他谈及过去是因为无法开口，母亲也一样，他们都为佛间的死松了口气，他们都迫不及待的等着佛间的死讯好从他这里突破回来寻求庇护。

“我不是自愿的”扉间只能这么说，尽管没有人会在意他是否自愿。  
“妈妈知道吗？”柱间问，就好像他还能继续骗自己一样。  
“……不知道”  
“说谎”  
“你们知道我肯定会同意是吗？”他继续追问，尽管扉间已经不再说话了“就丝毫不考虑对我的影响?直到现在也是?”

没考虑过吗? 平心而论，确实没有。扉间只想过如何瞒过他，他内心里是痛恨千手的，当然不会考虑对柱间有什么影响，可现在，他刚刚对柱间的看法有了改变，刚刚开始在意他，以前的生活又缠了上来。

“如果我一开始就告诉你，你会接受我们吗”他苦笑一声，后颈上一片被标记的咬痕都在胀痛，alpha的信息素浓度太高，他从一进来就被压的双腿发软，却还是不得不站直了跟他们耗着，他希望柱间能干脆给他的痛快，又唯恐这之后难免牵连到母亲。

“没想到我运气好，还看了一出千手的家庭伦理大戏”男人笑着打断了他们，给了扉间逃跑的机会是他的失误，他没能完全制服这个omega，为此记恨到了现在。

“让您见笑了，但是我还得考虑考虑”柱间的手指停了下来，他似乎下了很大决心才敢说出这么一句话，果然长老们的咒骂紧跟着就此起彼伏响了起来。

“千手——!”他不得不提高了音量，“千手家鲜有丑闻，这次闹了笑话，可要是由着您随随便便把人带回去，可就成了另一出笑话”柱间这话说的很聪明，他心里乱成一团，根本没法正常思考，他需要时间，他需要做出更合理的判断。

“这可不是我危言耸听，”男人说“可您今天要是放着他不管，明天可就再也找不到这个人了”

他不依不饶，先前错估了扉间的家庭背景以为他只是个普普通通的omega，没想到居然还有千手这个显赫的背景，只可惜扉间是个弃子，他就算要挟也不会得到多大重视。

“您要在我的家里指挥我应该怎么做?”  
“……不敢。”

他不得不忍气吞声，千手柱间确实不是个好惹的，一开始十成十的把握从进了门就开始不断缩减，面对千手族长的威压，他只能艰难承认自己确实无法跟他硬碰硬，  
“柱间大人还真护着自己的弟弟，既然您都让扉间认祖归宗了，那我自然不能在您的地盘上撒野”他站了起来，似乎是想到了什么别的阴谋，眼睛眯了起来，狡黠地盯着扉间，“您慢慢团聚，我过几天再来”

扉间知道过几天意味着更万劫不复的深渊，这个男人为了挫他的锐气简直无所不用其极，折磨不死他不甘心。

这次柱间没有出门送客，他又烦又累，身后长老们咄咄逼人的质问又响了起来，这次他一点回避的余地都没有了。

“扉间，”他按了按太阳穴，“回去，明天最好还能让我找到你人在哪”

他没有说否则会怎么样，但扉间知道这话后面一定跟着一个否则，他仍忐忑不安，却对柱间没有当场将他推出去心怀感激，尤其是在意识到他们之间刚刚萌发的所有可能性都被扼杀了之后。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

他给自己宣判了死刑，所以在本应该最煎熬的夜晚反常地睡了个好觉，连疼痛都没有影响到分毫。

清晨十分他起来等着惩罚降临，护卫来的比预想的要早些，他做好了可能一整天都无所事事然后在某个时间点突然被打破平静的准备，但他们来的很早，他们看着他唏嘘不已，感慨着这么一副清冷的皮囊下装着如此放荡的灵魂，他们窃窃私语天道好轮回，再怎么巧舌如簧还不是被揭发了罪恶的本质。

你们以为自己知道什么？扉间在心里问道，柱间又以为自己知道什么？

他被带到了审讯室，从进入这里的一刻他连人这个身份都被剥夺了，众生平等是alpha们花言巧语哄骗世人的谎言，他们活在这个谎言之下，现在，在这个房间里，谎言撤下了最后一块遮羞布，他会被当做没有生命的物件一样摆弄，同时又承受着他们对于他确实是个活生生的人的嘲弄。

“千手扉间，”为首的长老念着，他已经非常苍老了，老的拄着拐杖的手都在颤抖，老的眼睛都已经浑浊不清，但他还是想在生命的末尾行使千手赋予他的权力，“擅自逃离夫家，隐瞒婚约，勾引千手族长，下贱，恬不知耻”他怒骂道，扉间静静闭上了眼睛，他知道柱间在一边看着，他并不指望柱间会帮他澄清自己没有勾引他，族长犯了错也自身难保，“被多人标记，毫无羞耻心，千手家怎么会有你这样的荡货。”

“也罢，若不是当时族长执意收留你们，你这种货色进不了千手的大门”他像是在看什么脏东西一样厌恶地挪开了眼，“既然入了千手，就要按家法办事，你的丈夫要将你活着带回去，他饶了你一条命。”

扉间为这句话猛地抬起了头，这是何等的傲慢，这些老东西，这些占据了绝大部分资源的alpha们。

“扉间，不要动。”柱间叫住了他，声音哑的几乎听不清，扉间转过头去仔细打量他，柱间看起来跟平时没什么两样，但他的脖子上多了一圈已经变成黑紫色的淤痕，他似乎非常疲惫，扉间猜测这也是柱间接受他们的后果之一。于是他彻底安静了下来，这是他欠柱间的。

“按照家法，给他上环”

扉间慌乱了一瞬，他不知道这意味着什么，他不知道自己即将遭遇什么，很快护卫从两边上来将他按住，他们将他拖到唯一的一张椅子上，囫囵剥下他的衣服，将他苍白赤裸的身体按在上面，扉间控制不住挣扎的欲望，他抖的停不下来，徒劳地扭动着手臂。

“用个稍微大点的，我看他挺能吃”

扉间无措地看着挂在墙壁上的一排物件，说是刑具也不为过，护卫听着长老的命令，从上面取下了一个短粗的木栓，他知道这东西要塞到哪里去了，他越来越绝望，不知道该如何摆脱这样的命运。

如果可能扉间更希望自己晕死过去，他不想醒着经受这个，更不想在柱间眼皮子底下经受这个，可他还是醒着，嘴里塞进了一截皮带让他咬着，像即将被分尸的畜生一样拉开腿捆在椅子上，他看着护卫面无表情地在木栓的地步系上了一条细细的金属链子，另一头坠着一个竹环，他们好像已经这样做过一万次了，对于椅子上躺的是谁根本不在乎，仿佛有肌肉记忆一样随手将木栓在一旁的膏脂里转了一圈就粗暴地将那东西塞进了他的后穴。

只差一点扉间就达到了那个能让自己痛晕过去的临界值，他强忍着不愿发出声音，牙齿咬死在那块皮子上，连下巴都在发酸，那东西太粗了，他根本承受不住。柱间没有操他，也没有别人操他，他们的指控一些子虚乌有的事，甚至都不需要扉间真的做了，只需要让别人相信他做了就够了。

长老们并没怎么关注他，他们都在观察柱间的反应，铁了心非要在那张没有表情的脸上找出什么破绽，好以此为由给扉间更多的惩罚，也给不愿受人操控的族长一个教训。但柱间并没有给他们机会，他冷的就像一尊雕塑。

或许过了大半个世纪那么久，那节木栓才被完全塞进扉间的甬道，那里真的太紧了，紧的根本不像不久之前被人开发过的样子，但真相并不重要，护卫们检查了他是否仍然醒着，在确定他没有一下子晕过去之后就继续自己的工作，他们用一截竹条把它往更深的地方推去，每深一厘米他的痛苦就会加深一分，他的生殖腔原本就疼，现在又被这么硬的东西强行顶进来，暂时不说会造成什么损伤，单是过载的疼痛就已经击垮了他，扉间庆幸着自己正咬着东西，否则就现在的状况他要么连牙齿都能咬碎要么为了摆脱这种状况什么话都说得出口。

两个护卫互相对望了一眼，他们感到奇怪，就在刚才，他们将木栓顶开了这个omega的生殖腔，这原本应该是最困难的部分，闭合的脆弱腔体被强行破开的瞬间这些omega会不管不顾的挣扎，又哭又叫，但这次这个不是，他的生殖腔似乎本身就是张开的，塞进去的过程甚至不比一开始插入他的穴口要难。但这不是他们要关心的事情，他们只差最后一步，那节竹条被快速抽了出来，扉间跟着抖了抖，随后他们将那个刚好能套住木栓的环放了进去，惩罚不检点的omega就是这样，模仿alpha的成结，将一个能撑开他们生殖腔的环放进去套在木栓上，既然他们想被alpha进入生殖腔那就让它一直张开着好了。

有了先前那一通扉间已经感觉不到更多的痛苦了，只觉得自己的腔体被塞的满满当当，他几乎麻木，低头看去发现还留在体外的就只有那条链子，护卫在链子上随手又挂了个环，然后两三下将它用绷带缠在扉间的腿根。这恶毒的设计，根本不会对omega的生活造成什么影响，有的只是连绵不绝的疼痛和可能被永久损坏的生殖腔。

“什么时候能把环拿下来要由你的夫家决定，从此你跟千手再无瓜葛”

他们依然看着柱间，像是在祈祷他说什么，又像是在等着他也脱力倒下来一样。

“柱间，你还有什么要说的吗？”

长老们得逞了，他们像是经历了这阵子以来唯一一件顺心事般长出了一口气，柱间是个不听话的野小子，他太难驯服，这次终于把柄送上门，让他们能在这个年轻人势力更大之前给他个下马威。

“让我单独待一会”他说，声音很小，带着模糊的鼻音。

老家伙们离开了，他们心满意足，寻找着下一个惩戒的目标，柱间在原地站了一会，刚刚不知道有多少次他想叫停这一切，有多少次想冲动的摔门离开，他控制住了，长老们有自己的的势力，唯一的作用就是制衡族长，父亲就这样给他们当了一辈子傀儡。

“扉间”

被叫到名字的人恍惚了很长时间，他没意识到自己还是昏过去了，再睁开眼时柱间正站在一边看着他，他的衣服被捡起来重新披在身上。

近距离看才看到了柱间的皮肤被泡的有些发皱，他的体温高的不正常，像是在冷水里泡过，扉间不知道他经历了什么，但怎么样都没想到这些人的势力大到居然可以对族长用私刑，不意外为什么柱间这么急切地想要扳倒他们。

扉间挣扎了一下，他没能成功坐起来，竹环的存在让他的处境变得更糟，连绵的钝痛变得格外尖锐，他不觉得自己从此之后还能正常生活。仅仅是躺在这里不要痉挛都已经耗费了他全部的意志力，最终还是状态同样糟糕的柱间将他扶了起来，重新帮他穿好衣服。

“我见过许多omega上环，没有你这么惨的”他板平地说，听上去随时都有可能爆发剧烈的咳嗽。  
“他们是什么样的?”  
“又哭又叫”  
“而你觉得那样更好?”  
“那样只少说明你还有点力气闹”

不知道是不是因为脖子上那个刺眼又耻辱的淤痕让扉间平衡了一点，或者扉间只是单纯的没有多余体力跟他对峙，这次他并没有对柱间的靠近产生任何不满。

“听我说，我不会把你——”  
“柱间!”

身后的大门被重新拉开，母亲挂着满脸的泪痕扑了进来，谁也不知道她究竟听到了多少，谁也不知道她为什么在这里。柱间听到母亲叫他的名字，但他伸出去想扶一把母亲的手却被狠狠打开。

他盯着自己的手看了一会，像是不明白发生了什么，再一抬头，母亲已经绕开他径直走向了扉间。

“妈——”  
“你，别碰他”

她抱着自己意识模糊的二儿子，不知道将来会经历什么，不知道他们到底还有没有将来。

于是柱间彻底不说话了，他不知道自己是什么心情，高烧让他冷的发抖，他的喉咙又干又痛，他试过了，他付出了代价，母亲不在乎，因为他已经不是她的儿子了。

她的儿子只有扉间。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
夜晚的时候柱间独自一人，尽管他昏昏沉沉，高热变成了持续不退的低烧，蒸干了他体内的水分，可他还是固执地坐在那儿，思考着或许永远也不会想明白的问题。

“我做错了吗？”他听见自己的房门被拉开了，会在这个时间来他房间的只有一个人，他的继母不知是出于什么原因竟然也醒着。  
“没有”她很快回答，在他身边坐了下来，自从佛间死后这还是第一次他们这样坐下来聊天。  
“您都知道?”  
“听说了，他们还对你用刑了是吗？”  
“这没什么大不了的，这次是我犯了规矩”  
“真奇怪，你明明没怎么跟他们相处，却仍然这么在乎他们”  
她仿佛随口一说，但准确戳中了继子的心结。

“您天天与父亲相处，那么您爱父亲吗？”  
“并不，”她坦白，用手指一下下梳理着长子过长的头发“可我爱你，尽管你并不是我的孩子，但我养育了你，正如你陪伴了我”  
柱间坐在那里一动不动，女人并不在意自己的话他听进去了多少，  
“血缘被过分神化，而爱也被过分低估，起初我讨厌你，因为我幻想着有朝一日自己的孩子能继承千手家，但你的存在直接让他们失去了资格”

“但现在我爱着你，不仅因为我看到了身为一个族长究竟肩负了多少东西，你的存在使我的孩子不用受这份委屈，还因为我们朝夕相处的近二十年，这份爱不是与生俱来的，而是被创造出来的”

“我没想到……”柱间说，抬头看了看自己的继母，她很年轻，没有年长自己多少，她是被父亲看中的omega，就像他的生母一样，嫁过来时也是半大的孩子。

“你没有将板间和瓦间视为竞争对手，尽管你明知他们之中任何一个都有可能分化成alpha然后与你争族长的位置，可你培养他们，你教给他们自己会的一切，这是为什么？”

“因为他们是我弟弟?”  
“还有呢?”  
“还有什么，我不明白?”  
“还有你知道自己的真心能换来他们的真心，成年之后他们根本不会与你相争，但扉间不一样，你根本没有把握，他已经在没有你的情况下成型，这不是你能左右的事情”  
柱间看起来有些沮丧，人心是过分复杂的东西，他不知道该如何善意地揣摩它。  
“我仍觉得自己被利用了”  
“你确实被利用着，因为你被指望着，当你父亲活着的时候我指望他，当他死了我指望你，你瞧，连我也对你意有所图”

“您这话说的可太直白了……”他讪笑两声，稍微被安慰到了一点。

“我感到愤怒，可当我知道扉间会被怎样对待时愤怒变成了别的东西”  
“你太善良，总是将人看的高于一切”  
“不应该吗？”  
“在这个时代?在你坐上了千手族长的位置之后?不应该。”  
“我一直都是这样的”  
他希望母亲责备他，就像另一个母亲那样，他觉得自己需要受到惩罚，他的脑子乱成一团，巴不得有谁快过来指条明路。

“我不知道自己该怎么办，我不知道自己该怎么再面对他们，母亲她……可能已经不在乎我了吧，今天她看我的时候像是在看敌人”

女人看着他沉思了一会，她的族长还是太年轻了，远不如他无情的父亲来的心狠。

“当我是千手夫人时，你就是我的孩子，当我不是的时候，你也不是，道理本该如此。你父亲做出了选择，他们都被剥夺了姓氏，可对她而言你们始终都是她的孩子”  
“否则一开始她根本就不会想到你。”

“是因为父亲吗，他们恨他，现在他死了，所以他们开始恨我?”他很难面对这件事，他们谁都没有做错什么，却疯了一样互相指责。

“迁怒是现在大部分人们都有的问题，你并不知道omega意味着什么，是吗？”

柱间坦诚地摇了摇头，他不知道自己是否仍然太过傲慢，但至少他在遇到每一个omega时都表现出了等同的尊重。

“omega意味着所有能用钱买到的东西”她一针见血，丝毫不介意自己也是omega的事实，“你为什么无法阻止扉间受罚?”

“因为我不能违抗家法”  
“家法惩罚什么样的人？”  
“所有犯错的人?”  
“你弟弟，那个omega犯了什么错?”

柱间哑口无言，他知道这是怎么回事，没有规矩会打着惩罚的名号羞辱一个alpha，于是他们羞辱omega，当omega没错时就想方设法给他们安上些罪名。

“您知道我没有碰过他”  
“人们都说你有的时候，你到底做没做过就不重要了”她说，“制造丑闻或者成为丑闻，无论哪种你都逃不过世俗的审判”

“我觉得您比我更适合当一个族长……”他说，而女人毫不在意地摇了摇头，  
“我?算了吧，我只盼着你能多让我过点好日子”她的才能也被浪费了，柱间看着她，痛苦地想着。

“我不知道自己还能做什么，但您说的对，扉间不该承受这个”  
“我没有说，是你自己这么觉得”女人摆了摆手，有了些要离开的架势，她也没有那么年轻了，熬夜会老的更快。  
“你或许没法立刻改变什么，但你还非常年轻，而那些长老……”她顿了顿，  
“总有把他们熬死的一天。”

在这时候柱间突然意识到是不是他的继母也在长老那里受到过什么不公平待遇以至于记仇到了现在。

“晚安，我的傻儿子，愿你能早日学会不要谁的命都在意”她拍了拍他的头，起身离开。

柱间沉思着，忘了起身送她，但女人并不在意这个。他这么坐到了黎明，一个个疯狂的想法在他的脑子里回转着，他明明病着却前所未有的精力充沛，他知道自己想要什么，他知道自己需要什么。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

得到一些就注定要失去另一些，这个道理并不复杂，千手柱间擅长取舍，然而即便是对于他而言这也是一个过分疯狂的举动，失职的族长刚挨过一轮惩罚，本应偃旗息鼓，收敛起他的架势好好向长辈们学习该如何当一个更好的领袖，但他却反常地忙碌起来，大大咧咧露着脖子上的伤痕到处招摇，生怕谁不知道他刚犯了错。

“你学不乖是不是？”桃华眯着眼睛，斜靠在族长大人卧室的门框上，不明所以地看着本该好好休息却在屋里转来转去停不下来的柱间。  
“扉间呢？”他问，根本不打算讨论自己的品性问题。  
“在他的夫家来之前他都跟夫人一起在自己以前那个屋子，派人看着呢”

柱间冷哼了一声，停了下来，  
“他们就跟不知道扉间现在跑不了一样，多此一举”

“为什么？”  
“你不知道给omega上的是什么环?”

桃华摇了摇头，她是个比柱间“更有alpha样子”的传统alpha，比起犯错的omega受什么罚更在乎规则和秩序，如果柱间倒台，她会是呼声最高的族长候选人，这点他们两个都心知肚明。

“算了，你觉得我该怎么扳倒那些老顽固？”  
“你知道我其实是你的最大威胁吗？”

桃华翻了个白眼，像她这样强势又跟族长家有亲缘关系的alpha原本应该在合适的时候联姻，壮大千手的势力，但柱间在最开始时就选择将她留在身边，他有自己的小算盘，除了暗地里发展自己的势力之外他还需要一个在明面上的幌子来吸引注意，桃华就是这个幌子，她是个让人挑不出毛病的护卫，所有人都知道她负责保护柱间的人身安全，但只有他们两个知道她同样保护柱间的理想。

“我不知道你到底想了多远，柱间，可我知道你现在连实现目标的第一步都迈不出去，不是所有人都愿意放弃权势跟你走”

“在这件事情上我并不在乎他们怎么想，”柱间摇了摇头，“我不在乎他们怎么想，大家族垄断的资源太多了，一代代的人重复这样被安排好的人生并没有什么意义”

“他们对你所说的自由并不向往”  
“那是因为他们没有尝过自由的甜头”柱间笑了笑，他其实也在苦恼一样的事情，作为千手家的焦点人物每天都有无数双眼睛盯着他，对他到底有没有当好一个让所有人都满意的组长斤斤计较，他分身乏术。  
“我很好奇，按理来说身为族长的你才是最没有尝过自由甜头的，你的一生在出生之前就已经被安排好了，是什么养出了你这样的灵魂？”

“不知道，我生来如此”

他们的对话截止在一个微妙的点上桃华对于柱间的决定不会多问，如果有什么是她做得到的，她就去执行。

“我去看看你弟弟”她说，摆了摆手离开。柱间没有接话，他还要跟扉间为了一些莫须有的事避险。

然而不到一个小时桃华就回来了。

她回来的时候柱间正在给伤口上药，他的身上散落着几块烫伤疤痕，每当人们认为族长犯了严重的错误时都会用烙铁要给他印上一块再也褪不下去的痕迹，警示族长要注意自己的所作所为，桃华挑了挑眉毛，对柱间的“学不乖”又刷新了认知，她可不知道有任何一任族长曾经被烙过这么多疤。

“该说你命硬吗”她调侃道，柱间刚把纱布贴回胸口那个新的。  
“听说父亲身上只有一个，是最开始他拒绝按长老们的要求办事的时候留下的”他把衣服穿了回去，竟然还有心情挤出个笑脸，“你可以这么说，或许我就是本性顽劣”

“我来找你是想说你最好还是去看看你弟弟吧”桃华正了正神色，柱间闻言皱起了眉头，  
“他怎么了？”

“麻烦的就是我不知道他怎么了，你妈根本不让我进去”

作为一个有教养有礼貌的alpha桃华当然不会硬闯，没有看到扉间本人，但是她能从他母亲脸上看到扉间的状态一定很糟糕，她并没有参与整件事情，却还是从那位母亲严重看到了化不开的恨意。

“按理来说我现在不应该见他，”柱间说着却还是站起来了，“但我总觉着自己欠他的”  
“你不欠他”桃华瞌上了眼睛，无奈地接受了可能她也不剩下几天闲日子可过的事实。  
“我知道，佛间欠他”这是族长第一次对他的父亲直呼其名，桃华明白这个男人跟之前已经不一样了，他多了一丝急迫感，他产生了什么使命感，作为千手族长他感谢所有父亲给他的关照和教育，作为千手柱间他完全不认同父亲无可奈何的妥协。  
“别那样看我，”他继续说，“当你被逼到绝境的时候会怎么做，像他那样妥协吗？”

“否则呢？”  
“不，我抗争。”

桃华看着他离去的背影思考着，人们都看错柱间了，他才是那个“最像alpha”的人。

走到扉间的住所花了柱间一刻钟，他走的很快，也想了很多，乐观地讲没有哪个Omega上环之后是不痛的，所以母亲的反应很有可能只是因为护子心切显得夸张，但他现在已经没有那么乐观了。

“族长大人？”院子里的护卫看见他时也很奇怪，敏感时期要避嫌，这个道理他们都懂，怎么族长好像不懂，“您现在不应该探望您弟弟啊”他们没有权利真的拦住他，但他们至少要提醒他。

“谁说我是来看弟弟的”柱间头都懒得转一下，“我是来看我姘头的”他已经不在乎这会给有心之人留下多少话柄，反正真相于他们而言根本就不重要，如果这些人以为他们已经见识过他的离经叛道，那只能说他们实在是想得太多。

轻易把护卫堵的哑口无言，柱间径直推开了大门——在审判之后扉间就处在失去锁门权力的软禁状态，他知道母亲也在，他知道母亲不想看见他，他做了心里建设，但是当她真的毫不掩饰自己的拒绝态度时柱间还是为此感到受伤。

“你不该来的......”她说，两头为难，她知道自己已经伤害了大儿子，可她却不得不继续这么做。  
“我今天不是作为您的儿子来的”柱间闭上了眼睛，他的声线很低，让自己听起来更有威严些“我今天是你的族长”

“族长大人，求您不要伤害他”

他停顿了一秒，绕过母亲走进了唯一紧闭的房门。

伤害他的从来不是我，他想着，但伤害我的是你。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
说是护子心切并没有问题，说情况相当糟糕也完全没有夸张，正如他自己所想的那样，他见过很多个Omega受各种各样的惩罚，那些大多是羞辱性质大于实际伤害，他知道竹环会让他们很疼，但他从来没有见过疼成这个样子的。扉间对他的来访没有任何反应，柱间在门边站了一会，意识到扉间似乎根本没有察觉来的人是他之后叹了口气，关上门走了过来。

他看起来是什么样子？柱间无法准确判断，扉间整个人完全缩在被子里，只有一点汗湿的头发还露在外面，他将被子往下拽了拽，然后意识到情况比他预想的最坏结果更糟。他的弟弟，那个能一口水不喝跟他吵两个小时直到把他骂服的男人现在瞳孔都涣散着，他蜷缩成一团，像僵死的尸体，呼吸又短又急，柱间皱着眉头把被子完全拉开，他就像刚从水里拉出来一样，浑身都湿淋淋的，后背和胸口那一片衣服已经被冷汗浸湿，他抖个不停，双手紧紧按着自己的下腹，就仿佛被人捅了一刀一样。

“扉间，能听见我说话吗？”他拍了拍对方的肩膀，扉间似乎花了很长时间才从混沌中抽离，艰难地转头看了他一眼，点了点头。

柱间不知道该说什么，他有点后悔没有在第一时间就过来看看他，尽管在所谓的第一时间里他自己也因为高烧躺了很久，一旁的桌子上放着一口没动已经凉透的饭菜和半杯水。

“这两天你就只喝了点水？”他感到十分不妙，试图将扉间扶起来换个姿势，但只要他稍微用一点力气对方就止不住的抽气，在他的臂弯里抖得几乎痉挛，

“...”  
“什么？”柱间几乎要趴到他脸边才能听见点声音  
“你不该来”

他几乎要气笑了，  
“是啊，我今天走到哪都不受待见”柱间自嘲着，“但是我还是来了，不然你打算这样忍多久，嗯？”

扉间没有回应，他已经没有体力再说话了，他在这两天忍受着无穷无尽的疼痛，它还没到完全不可忍受的地步，却让他在这两天里反复体力透支昏过去又因为疼痛而醒过来，他不知道他法律意义上的丈夫什么时候回来，也不知道自己还要忍受这个东西多久，他甚至觉得在他的丈夫来之前他就已经死于这样的折磨之下了。

柱间站了起来，有很长一段时间他都只是看着扉间然后站在一边，不知道在想什么。最终他想通了，又凑了回来，他拉开扉间的衣服，那只是一件松松垮垮系在身上的浴衣，轻轻一扯就开了，扉间被他吓了一跳，顾不得疼痛不已的身体往床角缩，他难以置信地瞪着柱间，看起来愤怒，又很茫然，像是柱间要对他实施什么暴行。

“拿出来吧，没有必要戴着它了”柱间说，一边膝盖压上了床铺，而这只是让扉间揪着衣服躲得更远了些，很明显在害怕他。  
“你为什么这么怕我，在你对我最无理的时候我也没有对你做过什么”他有些挫败，但更多的是疑惑，扉间曾经在他们因为对某事的观点不合据理力争到快掀翻房顶时也从未表现出害怕，他以为对方知道自己不是个威胁，而现在他只是一条腿跪在了床沿就让扉间吓成这样。  
“我不会伤害你的，我从来没有想过伤害你”他举起手，尽量让自己显得真诚，因为他的弟弟看起来随时有可能陷入应激状态然后把自己弄得更糟，“相信我，我不会对你做什么的”柱间心里猜了个大概，稍微联想一下就能发现扉间的所有反应并非无迹可寻，他从没有机会问问对方为什么逃离夫家，但扉间抗拒alpha，最开始的时候他以为扉间只是单纯的因为被赶出千手家的事迁怒自己，可后来发现他讨厌的是所有alpha，他知道有些alpha会怎么对待娶到手的Omega。

“不要....”扉间似乎没法说服自己放下戒备，他几乎感觉不到自己的腿，身上没什么力气，他知道柱间只要想就可以对他做任何事，可他还是不愿放下自己自欺欺人的防御。

“你瞧，我是你哥哥，我们的妈妈还在外面，她想让你好起来，我也想”柱间将腿收了回来，他蹲在床边，竭尽所能让自己看起来更无害，“我知道这很奇怪，毕竟我是个alpha，还是你的亲哥哥，但是你知道自己继续这样下去会死的，我们没人想看见这样的结果”

扉间似乎被他说服了一些，不知道是因为能摆脱这场酷刑的诱惑实在太大，还是基于柱间之前的良好表现让他的话比其他alpha更可靠，总之扉间停了下来，他在权衡，他要摆脱这个，至于之后被发现了会有什么后果已经不是现在可以思考的问题了，即使这意味着他要对自己的亲哥哥张开腿，让对方把手指或别的什么东西塞进去，然后取出卡在生殖腔里的环，而在这之后他们甚至还要像往常一样面对彼此。

“我知道你不相信我，可是你要想想妈妈，你不想让她再为你担心了是吗”柱间几乎用上了诱哄的语气，他也不想让自己听起来别有所图，可他更不想让他的弟弟在眼皮子下面死掉。

“被发现了会怎么样？”他问，柱间知道这意味着他妥协了  
“不会怎么样”

他们都知道这就是句鬼话，但眼下没有人去深究这个，柱间这次没有贸然再上弟弟的床，他弯下腰将扉间半抱半拖拉过来，然后跪在床边，他记得当初把这东西放进去的时候扉间表现的有多痛苦，所以尽管这个主意是他提出来的，但还是紧张的要命。

“.....轻点”扉间小声求他，尽管他自己也心知肚明这根本不是柱间能控制的东西，他们默契地选择了都不看对方，他们没法直视对方的眼睛，至少此时此刻不能，柱间拉开他的腿，扉间下意识地夹紧了一下，然后又再次放松，他必须相信柱间不会真的弄伤他，“好....好奇怪”他实际想说的是羞耻，尽管在被带上环的一刻就已经与羞耻感无缘，但他还是迅速产生了羞耻的感觉，他希望柱间能快一点，然后他们就不用把更多的时间耗在这里，但他也害怕柱间动作粗暴，那或许会直接带着他的某个器官一起拽出来。

这次轮到柱间不接话了，他解开缠在弟弟大腿上的绷带，金属链子随即滑了下来，他不敢冒险直接去拽它，尽管这个东西原本就是用这根链子拽出来的，但他的弟弟似乎有更脆弱的生殖腔，他不止一次看到对方捂着下腹疼痛难耐的样子了。

“我知道这很难，但是你得尽可能放松”他说，把随身携带的膏药取了出来，原本是用来敷他的烫伤的，但现在刚好可以做润滑，扉间的穴口是肿的，之前他们弄得太粗暴，那里面一定也伤到了。

扉间在感觉到有两根手指伸进来了之后就不敢再呼吸，他努力放松了，可他做不到，他疼的连平躺在这里都已经用尽了意志力忍着，于是攥紧了身下的床单，他的兄长似乎也意识到了，于是他加快了进度，反正手指造成的疼痛感总不会比竹环本身更大。有了膏药的润滑他的工作不算太难做，但无论如何手指都没有办法碰到木栓，柱间不能直接夹着木栓，就尽可能勾着离木栓位置更近一点的链子，祈祷着它不要晃的太厉害，他不敢直接把它拽出来，只能一点点往外使力。但即使是这样扉间还是疼的仿佛断了气，他剧烈颤抖着，肠道狠狠地绞紧了，柱间的手指几乎不能移动。

“忍下去”他说，甚至不知道扉间还听不听得见，动作坚定地将木栓与环拽脱开，它们原本紧紧卡在一起，突然分开的瞬间产生的力量让扉间几乎晕过去了几秒钟，他的眼泪不知道什么时候淌了下来，而柱间没有停下来，一旦停下来扉间很难接受过一会再来这么一遭。

柱间将第一部分抽离了扉间的身体，木栓的表面很光滑，顶部已经被血浸透了，他看的心惊，大脑不自觉联想到了受伤的画面，几乎同时产生了幻痛。而扉间确实真实在忍受这样的疼痛，柱间努力平复着心情，他重新把手指伸了进去寻找另一端的竹环，将它取下来的过程更艰难，它被撑开的腔口紧紧包裹着，稍微动一下都让扉间疼到抽搐，现在不光是扉间自己，连柱间都觉得还不如让他直接疼晕过去算了，然而即便是这样扉间都没有叫出声来，他并不是感觉不到疼，而是非常能忍，柱间不知道他这么隐忍到底为了什么，直觉告诉他这跟扉间的丈夫有关。

环被取出来时柱间像是刚做完一场手术般松了口气，扉间强撑了下来，没有了环的阻碍血液缓缓顺着他红肿的穴道滴了下来，这是柱间没法处理的部分，他祈祷着妈妈不要在这时候突然进来，不然他的嫌疑就再也洗不清了。

“扉间，还醒着吗？”柱间小心翼翼地问，扉间对他的话没有任何反应，除了剧烈起伏的胸口证明了他还醒着，人已经失去了对身体的控制，破布娃娃一样瘫在床上，他草草抓起床单擦了擦弟弟腿间的血迹，那里还在缓缓出血，但他无可奈何。扉间的衣服已经彻底湿透了，他的冷汗出了一身，嘴唇干裂，在终于摆脱了刑具之后余痛阵阵泛开，让他在终于能喘口气的时候  
还微微颤抖着。

“起来喝点水”柱间试图扶着他靠在自己怀里，而就在他刚碰到弟弟冰凉的身体的一瞬间扉间像是被电到了一般挣扎起来，他甚至看起来已经没有力气再动了。  
“不……”他含糊不清地拒绝着，意识恍惚，只感觉到有人几乎贴在了自己身上，  
“不行了——别碰我”

很显然他已经不知道自己身边的人是谁，只是本能地想推开柱间，他按到了柱间胸口的伤，这确实让对方瑟缩了那么一下，但紧跟着他就被更紧的抱住，更深的恐惧也随之缠住了他，  
“求你了……不要”他虚弱的连胳膊都再抬不起来，只能任由对方紧紧箍着，而正抱着他的柱间几乎为他出口的每句断断续续的话感到心凉的透彻。  
“唔……你不想要孩子吗——”

什么孩子?柱间无措地想着，扉间把他当成谁了？

扉间把他当成自己的丈夫了，柱间随后意识到，他并不知道自己的弟弟经历了什么，扉间也从不说起，他完全不明白孩子是怎么回事，然而如果扉间以为他是那个男人，又为什么会因为这么平常的肢体触碰惊成这样。

“我是千手柱间，冷静点”他抱着弟弟冰凉的身体，任由对方无力地挣扎，“我是你哥哥，你很安全，你跟我在一起呢，这儿没有别人”

他一次次的重复着，直到怀里的人逐渐停下挣扎，然而他放开扉间之后才发现对方只是因为体力不支昏迷过去罢了。

“老实说最开始我没想过要了解你这么多，我想着你要你跟妈妈还好好活着就够了”他自言自语着，帮扉间扒掉了那件湿透的衣服扔到一边，这里没有替换的衣服和床单，柱间只能把他往没怎么弄脏的地方挪挪，然后重新为他拉上被子，“可后来我发现你们活得并不好”

“通常你才是我们之中负责推理的那个，这不是我擅长的”柱间摸了摸他的头发，捡起那个竹环走了出去，  
“所以我得直接问问。”


	13. 13

13.

他们的母亲一直在房门外焦虑等待着，她听见了屋里的动静，可她听不清楚是什么，她相信柱间不会有意伤害扉间，可这也不代表扉间就不会受到伤害。

直到柱间出来她悬着的一颗心还是没有放下来，  
“扉间他——”  
“睡了”柱间回答，把手里的东西摆在桌子上，“我想知道在他身上发生过什么”

她的瞳孔一瞬间收缩成了一个点，即刻紧绷起来的身体暴露了她正在紧张的事实，  
“为什么突然问起这个”

“我也是您的儿子吧?还是您要假装从来没生过我?”  
他的话说的很重，柱间知道就是因为自己之前实在太顺着他们才变得如此被动，他不欠他们什么。  
“柱间……”她看着那个折磨了小儿子俩天的东西，又看了看表情甚至有些狠戾的大儿子，  
“别拒绝我”他哀求道，无法承受被母亲一次次的推开，他也是在年幼时就失去了母亲的受害者，可所有人都反过来把错加罪到他的头上。

“扉间不让我告诉你，事实上我也不愿意告诉你”她还是妥协了，想要保护一个就只能伤害另一个，手心手背都是肉，她还是无法面对柱间受伤的眼神，  
“他很早就结了婚，对我而言”她摇了摇头，“但对别人来说还是太晚了”

“那个男人你也看见了，他对扉间……只当自己收了个新奇玩物”

“他虐待扉间?”柱间完全可以想象这是为什么，一个没有姓氏和家族的白子就像是丢进豺群里的肉，说不定什么时候就要被拖走咬一口，那双剔透的红眼睛连他看了都觉得新奇，更别提那些将omega视为商品和财产的alpha了。  
“对……我不知道他到底做了什么，扉间都不愿意对我说，但我知道他过得不好”

“你们一次都没有想过求助?”  
“向谁?佛间?还是你?”她笑了笑，她善良又无知的儿子，空有理想抱负却根本不知道生活究竟可以有多么窒息，那时候她每天想的只有努力活下去，祈祷不管是命运还是扉间的丈夫能多给他们一丝喘息的空间。

“抱歉”柱间说，他们的思维无法调和，母亲并不知道全部的事情和细节，他理解，扉间有多能藏事他算是见识过了，“既然您不清楚我就不多问了”他将拆下来的环塞进口袋里，告别母亲回去了，还有很多事情需要做，他需要一个嘴巴够严的医生，也需要在扉间的夫家再上门之前搞明白他身上发生了什么。

柱间并不无知，母亲不知道他的生活同样压的人喘不过气来，他们以为大家族的生活就是纸醉金迷花天酒地，他能理解，很多人都是这么以为的，也懒得解释，显得像是无病呻吟。

“桃华———!”回到家后柱间对着看似空无一人的后院喊到，过了几秒一个人影从房顶上翻下，落在他面前，  
“你吵到我晒太阳了”  
“我需要干净点的医生”

桃华花了点时间说服自己不要一拳砸在那张坚毅的冒傻气的脸上，柱间脑子里冒出什么想法的时候根本不听别人说话，她简直想象不到他跟那个omega是如何在过去的几个月里跟柱间相处下来的。

“我早提醒过你族医掌握了太多秘密，你要尽快控制住他们”  
“所以你有人选吗？”

“有”  
桃华沉思了一会，她经常外出，遇到过许多非常年轻又有潜力的学徒，“但他们都不是千手”

“那真是再好不过了”柱间点点头，这几天他有了个非常离经叛道伤敌一千自损八百的阴招，他需要扉间的帮助，必要时刻做出一定的牺牲，他们还没有商量过，但柱间仍然毫无理由地觉得他会同意。

当天晚上桃华带着一个年轻医生来到了柱间的院门口，他是个几乎没有任何味道的beta，从走进千手家开始就被它的规模震的十分拘谨，跟在话少的女alpha身后一路走到了族长的地盘，之后他被晾在那里，眼看着应该是千手族长的男人匆匆从他身边一闪而过，过了老半天才回来，那两个alpha不知道在一边争执什么，他在尴尬和焦虑中熬了许久，最终男人似乎胜利了，他朝自己走了过来，脸上带着和善的仿佛刚刚根本没有跟人吵架的笑容。

“桃花说你是这里最有天赋的医生”  
“嗯——这谬赞了”  
“你知道怎么去掉Omega的标记对吧？”

他点点头沉默了一会，这算什么？他知道这种大家族的当家人总会养一群花花草草，或者干脆在外标记了别人又不打算负责，但一般这种情况不该找他们自己家的医生吗。

不会是标记了什么了不得的人所以拉他这种没有背景的人来当炮灰吧。

“走吧，跟我去见一个人”而那位族长大人显然没在关注他到底在想什么。他梦游般跟着男人在迷宫一样的族地绕来绕去，然后走进了围了一圈守卫的院子。

守卫们当然是想把柱间拦下来的，自己跑过来也就算了这次居然还带人来，他们没有见过组长身边的这张面孔，但族长面无表情的样子最终让他们放弃了往枪口上撞，听说里面关着的其实是族长大人的弟弟，跟亲兄弟都能翻出这么多花样，大家族的这些癖好他们着实不懂。

桃华跟他们走到门口就没有再跟进去了，她将族长母亲叫了出来，半强迫地带到了院子的另一侧，远的已经看不见之前的房子了，当然也超过了守卫们的职责范围。  
“你想坏了族长大人的好事吗？”而面对大胆地上前阻拦的人，桃华只不咸不淡这么回应，也没空去管这话让柱间的母亲听见了是什么感觉，她也在这之后对身边女人的一连串问题甚至是斥责都充耳不闻，柱间欠她人情，又欠一个，从小欠到大，从来不知道还。

“呃——”小医生在面对眼前的情况时踌躇了，“为什么会有这么多标记”

他看了看面前闭着眼睛的Omega，又看了看一边的族长大人，这么多标记不是一个人留下的，这个Omega被不同的人反复标记过，腺体已经受损了才让这些印记一直留在那里。这不会都是这个表面上看起来和蔼可亲仿佛邻家大哥的千手族长干的事吧——

“不要多问，不要瞎想”结果反倒是Omega先开口说话了，很明显他并不想讨论自己那么多标记是怎么来的。

“去掉之后你也很难被再次标记了”他说，眼前的Omega是罕见的白化亚种，不意外会有人喜欢他特殊的外表而想得到他，但不管怎么样这也属实有点多，后颈已经没有地方留给新的标记了，“腺体已经受损了，去除标记之后发情期也会受影响……”

“所以呢，跟我有什么关系吗？”Omega似乎有些不耐烦，想让他闭嘴干活，但他是个医生，有自己的天职。看到这么不爱惜自己的人就是会忍不住唠叨，这根眼前的人是不是比他大并没有关系。  
“会影响你以后找alpha”  
“谢天谢地”

于是他不说话了，他注意到Omega说这话时似乎看了一眼在旁边站着的千手族长，大家族之间的恩怨与他无关，甚至搅进去就再也扯不清了，为了自己的未来着想他还是老老实实低头干活，去除一个标记只需要一个会留下一点创伤的小手术，而这里有很多个，就意味着更长的时间和更多的创伤。在一旁等待的族长看起来完全没有不耐烦的意思，他始终安安静静地坐在一边，时刻关注着他们的进度。  
千手族长可能不是标记他了之后不想负责，而是想把旧痕迹清理干净了之后自己标记他。

他叹了口气，同时为这两个人感到不值，对于这样的Omega而言即便得到青睐又能怎样，被标记意味着什么边上这个族长大人不会不知道，他才不会对这样的Omega花多大心思。

直到夜幕降临他才做完所有的工作，原本不需要这么长时间，但考虑到他在哪面对的人是谁，总是会更加紧张以防自己出错。

“辛苦你了，”千手的族长依旧保持着得体的笑，叫人将他送回了家，给了他丰厚的报酬，并没有预想中此事不能对任何人说起的警告，不知道是他们很自信即便不警告他也没胆子到处乱说还是他们根本不在乎有没有人知道。

最好别是真的打算做做表面功夫然后暗地里来杀人灭口。


	14. 14

14.

扉间醒来的比预计还要晚，跟他融合了许多年的不同信息素突然一下子全被清空本人多少有点难以适应，他感觉自己轻飘飘的，久违地完全脱离了那些不和谐的压力环绕在身上干涉他的意志，大脑也久违地彻底安静了下来。

“你感觉怎么样？”随后柱间的声音传了过来，紧跟着alpha独有的强势信息素也随之飘了过来，他猛地睁开眼，柱间跟平时看起来没有什么不同，也没有刻意释放信息素，而是他本来闻起来就是那样，扉间有些不自在，失去了不和谐的标记之后他同样也失去了防御其他alpha的屏障，就好像重新对他们打开大门了一样。  
“你...收一下”他说，而柱间在茫然了一会之后反应过来了他在指什么。  
“抱歉”柱间后退了一点，看得出已经十分收敛，但是这么近的距离扉间还是会受到影响，于是他到处环视了一圈，捡起之前扉间用来缠住腺体的绷带绕在了自己脖子上，“好点了吗？”

扉间点了点头，他现在对任何alpha的存在都前所未有的敏锐，仿佛又回到了几年前还没有人标记他的日子。

“你为什么还在这里？妈妈呢？”  
“桃华带她换了个地方，至于我为什么在这里，因为我是个好哥哥不会让刚做完手术的弟弟一个人神志不清地躺在这里没人照顾”柱间听起来像是在故意耍宝，又好像有些生气，扉间不知道这个男人生气的点在哪，大多数时候他跟不上这个过于跳跃的脑回路。

“我们说好了以后要坦诚相待对吧”柱间问，尽管他们并没有说过，他只是默认在他们俩都被狠狠收拾了一顿之后至少要学会把防着对方的心思拿来一致对外。  
“什么时候？”  
“你的标记到底怎么回事”

又来了，扉间皱起眉头，不知道打探别人不愉快的往事究竟能给他带来多大愉悦感，他已经被当成一个不知廉耻的浪货了，为什么还非要逼他回忆一下细节剖开给别人看。  
“你为什么非要知道？别说因为你是我哥这种蠢话，我们都不记得彼此了”  
“因为这会成为你丈夫下次找上门来时我处理问题的最大考量”柱间确实有些生气，他已经因为扉间的隐瞒吃过亏了，现在不是扉间不想说就可以不说的情况，“你跟母亲都瞒着我，这没什么，你们不能相信我，我可以理解”他尽量让自己显得不那么咄咄逼人，“但你们还是指望我能做点什么，这点我很高兴，被你们利用让我很高兴，这么说你满足了吗？我不值得一个真相吗？”

扉间瑟缩了一下，他想到一天前兄长脖子上那道骇人的淤痕和他滚烫的体温，几个月前他们忘记了所有的束缚和规矩没日没夜窝在这间屋子里讨论着未来，和大半年前他们第一次来到这里时对方表现出惊人的真诚，他们是不对等的，扉间承认，他放不下对父亲的恨，带着它走了很久，在重新回到家族时幼稚地把自己的无可奈何当做了伤害兄长的理由。

“我...那——不是什么好事情”现在他决定低头，柱间值得真相，柱间值得的比他拥有的要更多，“我结婚很早，但对于一个Omega来说还是太晚了。”他的想法跟母亲一样，柱间在他开始说话的时候就不动了，只是用眼神暗示了一下，得到同意之后才放松地坐到他身边继续听着。

“那天来的人在我十七岁的时候就标记我了，他是一个规模不大不小的家族少族长，已经妻妾成群也不缺玩物，但他还是坚持找上了我，你知道理由是什么吗？”  
柱间摇了摇头，尽管他隐约觉得自己知道。  
“因为我是白子，他觉得新鲜，就这么简单”

“我不知道该怎么跟你说下面的事情，我不知道说了你会对我有什么看法.....但是既然你问了，”扉间低着头，他的身子有些紧绷，柱间看的出来他为此感到痛苦，他也明白这是为什么，扉间一定没有对任何人提起过，包括他们的母亲，他把一切压在心里然后产生了自我怀疑。犹豫再三柱间还是把手臂搭在了弟弟的肩膀上往自己怀里带了带，他对非要让扉间自己揭开伤疤的事感到抱歉，但并不后悔，不管是他们之中的谁都必须要学会跟自己和解。  
“他标记我了，说我还年轻，可以帮他争取更多利益，把我交给他的那些朋友们——”  
“这是你为什么有这么多标记的原因吗？”柱间第一次打断了他，他希望扉间能明白他只是想知道真相，并不是非要让他把自己剥得血淋淋的亮出来。  
“是”

就这段经历而言扉间和那些被贵族豪门的看上之后就无名无分带回家当观赏玩物的Omega并没有什么不同，只要主人将他彻底标记一次表明所有者身份，剩下的不管是让他就当一个花瓶还是像娼妓一样给客人提供服务都没有人在乎，而如他被千手家放弃的理由一样，白化的漂亮Omega太少见谁见了都想尝尝鲜，在夫家他的定位是一个漂亮玩具，时不时就要为了鬼知道什么利益被拉出去招待客人。

“我不奇怪你为什么会逃”柱间说，没有拿开自己的手，“我奇怪你怎么逃得掉”  
“他差点死我，结果没成功”  
“啊？这我可没想到”

扉间渐渐放松了下来，起码他的兄长从来没有表现出对他的白化有什么看法，他也没见过对方身边有什么干正事以外的Omega。

“如果你带回来的花瓶突然被发现在暗中操作还差点把你家搞垮你会怎么做”  
“呃——求你不要？”柱间想都没想就这么说了，家族会被从内部瓦解是家主的失职，而他作为家主自己都每天想着这个庞大的家族体系到底怎么才能垮了。

“那都是两年后的事了，那阵子他发疯一样非要让我给他生个孩子，像我一样的孩子”

柱间记得这个，他记得之前扉间疼的神志不清时曾经提过有什么孩子。

“我知道他在打什么算盘，跟我一样的孩子就是跟我一样的物品，也是他交易时的一个筹码，我当时不能理解为什么有人可以丧心病狂到这种地步，后来我明白了他只是不觉得我是个人”

“他来找你是为了孩子？”柱间听的非常不舒服，他做过心理准备了，可当知道真相的时候还是觉得太超过，但凡他有那人十分之一混蛋都不至于单身到现在，厚着脸皮天天被催天天明天一定。

“他以为自己是，你应该也知道他们家族落败。他想找回自己的孩子，以为是我逃走之后把它生下来藏着。”

但是扉间没有孩子，柱间知道，否则当初来的就不只有他们两个，或者说如果扉间真的生了个孩子他们根本不会来找自己，孤儿寡母尚能博人同情让长老们勉强闭嘴，再带上一个跟别人生的孩子说破天都没有道理能让他们回来。

“但是你看见了，我没有孩子”  
“我也没有”  
“你……我又不是再跟你比赛什么，为什么这个也要争一句”  
千手柱间这个人真的太魔幻了，每次都能准确地在他刚刚有那么一点伤感情绪的时候把气氛杀的无影无踪，简直不知道是故意还是真就这么天赋异禀。

“怀孕四个月的时候拉着我做，自己把孩子做没的”扉间厌恶地皱起了眉头，“幸好没了……”

他也是在流产之后走的，应该庆幸他的丈夫当天办事不顺喝多了酒，完全不顾孩子的存在粗暴地将他按在客房操了进去，那是诸多灾难级别的强暴中的一次，他试过挣扎，可暴涨的信息素让他无论如何都没能违抗自己的alpha，他被面朝下压在地上，身后alpha的性器毫不留情顶进了正孕育着新生命的生殖腔里，从下腹一阵令人头晕目眩的疼痛烧起来时扉间就知道孩子肯定保不住了，三个月后可以进行性行为和可以把他往死里折腾是完全不同的两码事，但他的alpha没有分清楚过，alpha的结重新在里面张开，彻底让他疼的昏死过去。  
二度醒来之后刚赶上荒唐的收场，他的alpha把软下来的性器拔了出去，温热的血就从合不拢的穴口涌了出来，很明显这让他又不满意了，别的Omega都能受得了为什么就你不行，类似的话听过一万次之后扉间已经学会了自动过滤它，后来他被族医带走治疗，风风火火地灌了几碗药之后他就趁着族医取药的时候跑了，那时候他还有千手家遗传到的好的夸张的体质，他回去找到了母亲，然后他们一起躲了起来，那次给他带来的是一次流产和严重损坏的生殖腔。

“所以我几乎没有发情期，已经不像个Omega了”扉间说的很慢，像是在讲别人的故事，尽管他不愿提起这段历史却还是详细地把他告诉了柱间，或许是他不希望连自己的兄长也觉得他是那种不自爱对自己不负责任的Omega，尽管柱间从没表现出他有这么想的倾向。  
“所以你一直都会疼？”  
“...你怎么知道？”  
扉间确定自己没有提起过这个，他从来没跟他哥说过自己生殖腔受损，就好像他也没主动说起自己是个Omega一样。他想知道柱间是怎么发现这些又非常巧妙地装作什么都不知道的，但是下一秒他被整个人囫囵搂进了怀里。

“为，为什么你哭起来了”并且他哥还把头埋在他的肩膀上哭的一颤一颤的  
“因为……你，我……这——呜”

柱间到底在说什么他一句话都听不懂，这是唯一一次大哥跟他靠的这么近，也是唯一一次未经允许就这么靠近他，不得不说扉间需要一个拥抱，哪怕是别人趴他身上哭的稀里哗啦。他已经很长时间没有相信过任何人了，要在柱间怀里忍住眼泪很难，考虑到现在基本出声的都是他哥，扉间允许自己在谁也不知道的时候偷偷掉几滴眼泪。


End file.
